


Almond Shavings

by HuggieBearlovesImpala67, iiCanDigElvis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuggieBearlovesImpala67/pseuds/HuggieBearlovesImpala67, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiCanDigElvis/pseuds/iiCanDigElvis
Summary: Sam and Cas have a cute meet at college and not everyone thinks its a good idea. Including Sam...





	1. Coffee, Black

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all you rebels out there who think Destiel is too overrated. We're with you. We understand.

  The school campus is only 1,161 acres large and has 19,042 students hustling and bustling about, trying to get through each day without a potential meltdown. Stanford is one of the most prestigious schools in the country. This year only 2,416 applicants were accepted into this school. And one of them was running late to work at the school’s cafe right at the center of the whole spiel. 

  It was five minutes past noon and students were already trickling into the student store. It was rush hour and once again, Jessica Moore was left to fend for herself. Tapping her foot impatiently, she looked at her watch and back up only to see someone running into the store. 

"You're late." she called out. "Again."

   The oncomer barreled his way into the store, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath as he glanced at the old, battered clock on the wall. “Only...by...nine minutes.” he managed to breathe. Small beads of sweat dripped down his temple and some of his hair stuck to the side of his face. 

  Jessica looked around as a numerous amount of students wandered into the small store in search of food. "Well, that's the third time in a row, Sammy. You know I can't work the twelve o'clock shift alone. It's rush hour. Hurry up and get your ass over here."

  The rather large senior rubbed the back of his head, nervously. “Sorry, Jess. Won't happen again,” His cheeks were flushed from the run. He tried to avoid being late as much as he could, but it's not like he really had any other option. His older brother refused to wake up that morning and his dad was too hungover to drive, forcing him to take the bus once again. It was just another typical morning in the Winchester household. 

   Jess couldn't stay mad at the guy. She knew he had a tough time getting to school everyday with his situation at home. Jess actually kind of admired Sam for how hard he tries. She smiled as she threw him an apron. "And where have I heard  _ that _ before?" she joked, her voice laced with playful sarcasm.

 Sam’s lips curled up a bit, but it didn’t really feel like a smile. He knew she was only joking, but it still hurt to know he let her down again. He wondered why she didn’t just fire him, but was grateful she hadn’t. Any time away from home was a gift from God himself. He wrapped the apron around his waist and took over the register as Jess took up her position in the kitchen. The music coming from the speakers could barely be heard over the loud roar of students and Sam was thankful for that. The small room only ever had the same 7 songs on replay and it wouldn’t be the first time he joked that he was on the brink of insanity if he ever heard “House of the Rising Sun” or “Bad Moon Rising” ever again.

  Soon the small store was overcrowded with hungry students looking for a quick snack to hold them over until lunch. Sam took order after order, not a second wasted. Most students kept to themselves. Others would divulge into their personal lives when all they'd been asked was a polite, "How was your day?" Sam didn't mind, but the other students seemed to be grumpier when someone held up the line. 

  Rush hour was almost over, only a few people left in the store. Sam was about to turn around and strike up a conversation with Jess but another student came up to the counter. He sighed, looking down at the register.

  "What'll it be fo-" he stopped mid sentence as he looked up, a pair of luminescent cobalt blue eyes staring up at him, intensified by the large black rimmed glasses, awkwardly perched on his nose. Sam cleared his throat, feeling a bit exposed. "Uh, what can I get you?"

 The boy tilted his head, squinting in thought. His hair was disheveled as if he forgot to comb it that morning. His attire too formal for school, with a suit and bright blue tie, albeit tied incorrectly, hidden under a worn out oversized trench coat. The small frame of a boy looked frazzled to say the least. "What would you recommend?" 

  Sam was taken aback by the intensity of his voice. It was surprisingly deep for the small boy he was sure could only be a freshman. Sam smiled, "Well that would depend on what you like." Sam leaned over the counter as if to tell the younger boy a secret. "I'm supposed to recommend the store special, which is the cream cheese bagel, but it's disgusting.” Sam stood up straight again and had a proud smile on his face as he continued, “My personal favorite is the chocolate shake with boba seeds and almond shavings.” 

  The boy stared at the menu as his hand fumbled in his pocket to retrieve several crumpled bills. “I'll have a coffee, black.” Sam shrugged at the boy's choice of beverage, but nodded as he typed in his order, “Would you like a blueberry muffin too? It goes amazing with the coffee.” 

  The boy nodded. “Thank you. That would be nice." He seemed confidently lost. Sam held back a smile, not wanting to laugh at him, causing him to blush. “What's your name?" 

 The freshman looked at Sam, honestly confused. "I don't understand. Wh-Why do I need to say my name?" 

  Sam chuckled as he held a sharpie to the empty coffee cup in his hand. "So Jess knows who to call out for when your order is ready." Sam thought this guy was too serious. Yeah, school could definitely dampen someone's spirit, but this guy was the epitome of statues. Even his poise was rigid and almost uncomfortable.

  A slight look of realization crossed his features as he replied, “Oh, Castiel.. My name is Castiel,” he answered plainly. Sam wasn't sure he knew how to spell that, but he didn't want to offend him by asking. “How about ‘Cas’?” 

  The hint of a smile crossed the otherwise serious expression of the smaller boy's features as he subtly nodded and paid for his order. Castiel then turned to lazily gaze at the rest of the store as he waited for his coffee and muffin. Jess caught Sam staring at the mysterious boy as he walked away. 

  “Like what you see, Winchester?” She asked teasingly. Sam jumped slightly, startled, and turned around to see Jess leaning on the counter. He rolled his eyes at her as he started working on the order. Jess came up behind Sam and snatched the paper cup out of his hand. “ I'll take care of it." she declared, in her, usual, confident tone.  Sam nodded. 

“Thanks.” He said politely and returned to the front to ring up another customer. Cas tapped his fingers steadily on the marble counter where he awaited his drink.

  Meanwhile, Jess glanced briefly at the three letters scrawled across the cup. ‘CAS’. She then proceeded to grab her sharpie out of her apron pocket and scribble down Sam's phone number.

_ 323-378-4079  _

_ OFF AT 6 _

  Jess smiled to herself as she started brewing Castiel's coffee and warming up his muffin. After a couple of minutes she came out with his order. "Cas!" she called out. 

  Castiel picked up his order and shuffled his way out of the small store to the dining area. 

    Sam saw Castiel leave and thought he was lost. He shook his head chuckling a bit as he looked back and saw Jess approaching him. “You're welcome,” she said slyly. Sam tilted his head slightly with a confused expression on his face. 

    “What are you talking about?” He asked. Jess smiled and motioned that her lips are sealed. Sam tried not to smile. “Jess…?” He didn't know if he should be concerned or not. He didn't really know what to expect from Jess half the time.

  Jess just ignored the question entirely. "Get back to work Samuel. Those orders aren't going to take themselves." she called out to him as she walked back into the kitchen. 

  Sam rolled his eyes as he did what he was told, mumbling to himself. "It's Sam..." 


	2. ...And some cinnamon on top.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out what Jess did....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character building for the most part. Sorry my updates are so short... it looks like about four pages each chapter on google docs... oh and I'm posting early today because I'm anxious for feedback. Anything and Everything is accepted..

  Sam was ringing up the last customer on his shift for the day. Jess had left about 3 hours ago and Alphie had taken her place behind the counter in the kitchen. “Order up!” Alphie called out. Sam handed the frozen yogurt parfait to the woman in white before him and bid her a good day. He sighed and took his apron off as Adam took over, glad to finally clock out. He waved goodbye to his co-workers and walked out. 

  Sam was walking to the bus stop when he heard an intense, deep voice say, “Hello,” behind him, causing him to jump as a short yelp escaped him. He turned to face the one who had startled him and was met with the familiar, clear blue eyes of the freshman from earlier. He let out a small chuckle as he tried to remember his name. Emmanuel? Steve?.. Clarence? Castiel! 

  “C-Cas? What the hell man… Were you following me?” Sam noticed how close the boy was standing in relation to him and felt a bit uncomfortable. He wondered if this freshman was ever taught about personal space, highly doubting the thought. Castiel appeared to have realized something with the way Sam observed the space between them and moved back a step.

  “My apologies. It was not my intention to startle you.” Cas said, staring at his own shoes in slight embarrassment. Sam chuckled gently.

  “It’s fine…”  he paused for a moment trying to think of something to say. Luckily, Castiel spoke up first. 

  “I came by to inquire your intentions with these numbers.” He stated formally as he held up a piece of paper. Sam took the paper and looked at it with a raised eyebrow, almost insecure. He was feeling very much stalked and he didn’t appreciate it. 

  “Where the hell did you get my number and clock out time?” He asked the younger boy incredulously, almost intimidatingly. His six foot four frame towering over Castiel’s five foot eleven stature. 

  Castiel didn’t seem the least bit frightened. He just looked up at Sam, almost curiously. “It was penned on my beverage’s vessel this afternoon. I waited for the appropriate interval in which I could find you to further examine their purpose.”

  College has  _ definitely _ taken its toll on this guy. Sam wasn’t sure if Cas was being serious or if he was being pranked. Was this guy serious? Who talks like that? He looked around a bit, waiting for his friends to burst out laughing, then remembered what Jess had said after Cas had left. Sam sighed and looked down to Cas. “Jess wrote it. I swear she can can go too far sometimes.”

 Castiel looked even more confused than before. Or was that a hurt expression. It was hard to read the guy. “I am not entirely sure I comprehend. What would cause an individual to entrust me with these numbers if they are not their own?” Castiel asked. 

    Sam shook his head, this guy needed to lighten up. “My friend, Jess, who gave you your order, wrote it on the cup.” Sam could see that Cas still wasn't sure about the situation. “What are the purpose of these integers?” The bus was slowly approaching the stop. “Look, don't worry about it. Just, keep it and let me know if you need help around campus or something,” Sam reassured Cas. Castiel nodded but the confusion etched on his face remained. 

  Sam turned to catch the bus when he heard Cas ask him for his name. He smiled and called out behind him as he boarded the bus, “It’s Sam. Bye Cas.” Sam saw Cas awkwardly wave goodbye in the bus’ general direction as it left.

  It was a half hour bus ride back to the shabby apartment he’d called home since he started college. It was the most stable place Sam’s family had stayed in since his mom passed away. Sam pulled out his key and was about to open the door when it swung open. John was in the doorway and walked away without a word. He was probably going to the bar again. He didn’t bother asking.

  Sam closed the door behind him and rubbed his face as he tossed his backpack on the couch. “Sammy? That you?” Sam walked into the room to greet his brother. “Yeah. Where’s dad going?”

  Dean was on the bed watching Twilight Zone reruns. He shrugged, “Where he always goes. It’s practically his second home.” he scoffed. Sam shook his head and walked away to sit on his bed in his own room. He opened up his laptop, starting on his homework. 

  He didn’t finish all his assignments until about two in the morning. John still wasn’t back from the bar and Sam didn’t really feel like he needed much sleep. Nonetheless, he hid under his covers and let his mind wander. It wasn’t long before he finally dozed off.

  The next morning, Sam’s alarm went off but he was too far in his dreamless sleep that he didn't hear it. It did however wake Dean up. And Dean never liked being woken up. He opened Sam's door angrily. “Goddammit Sammy, wake up! Damn alarm is killing me.” He said, his voice gruff from having just woken up. “And hurry up before I change my mind about taking you to school today.” He left the room soon after that. Sam moved sluggishly to cut the alarm off. He dragged himself out of bed and got ready for school, albeit anxious to leave the apartment. 

   Sam was ready and as he walked out of his room he saw his dad passed out on the couch. He chose to ignore the mess John had apparently made when he got home this morning and walked out of the apartment. Dean was waiting for him impatiently in the driver’s seat of his 67’ Impala.

  Sam didn’t have to work today, but he had an early class. It was History. Sam hated History. Calculus was more of his strong suit. But Calculus would have to wait until later today. Class didn’t start until eight o’clock and since Dean had driven, Sam was half an hour early.

   When Sam finally got to school, he decided he’d buy some breakfast to kill some time. Jess was smirking as he got closer to the student store, which in turn made Sam roll his eyes. As soon as he opened the door to the small room, she walked right up to him.

  “So,” she said, “How'd it go?” Sam’s face went flat and Jess started laughing.

    Sam replied, “Jess, you just can't just give strangers my number like that. He scared defensively. “And why do people always assume I’m gay?” Jess laughed because it was just the reaction she expected from the mop-headed senior before her. She felt Sam was so far in the closet, he didn’t even realize he was in it. Sam's cheeks burned a little. 

    Jess was a very beautiful and smart young woman. Guys would practically throw themselves at her. But when she showed interest in Sam a couple years ago, he never seemed to get the hint. She sighed and started making Sam’s usual breakfast. Even his coffee was as precise as a Starbuck’s crazed, Ugg boot wearing, college girl. Decaf, one pump nonfat creamer, two splendas with minimal whip cream and some cinnamon on top. 

  “So what happened? Did he call you? Did he give you his digits?” She raised her eyebrows suggestively as she brewed his coffee. 

    Sam scoffed as he shook his head in disbelief at Jess’ questions. “The exact opposite. He showed up out of the blue when I was walking to the bus stop. I thought I was going to have a heart attack.” He told her. There was a slight pause, but then both of them laughed at the thought of the smaller boy startling Sam. 

  Jess finished off Sam’s drink with the bit of cinnamon and handed it to him. He thanked her as he turned to check his watch. “Crap. I gotta get to class.” Sam put some cash on the counter and didn’t bother waiting for his change. “See ya later, Jess.” He yelled as he started running to class. He hated being late.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in Cas' POV. As stated before, Gabriel will make an appearance. Please note, this chapter and the next chapter are happening at the same time. Sam goes home in this chapter, and in chapter 3, we see how Cas gets home.  
> THANK YOU FOR NOT CALLING ME....


	3. Cherry Blowpop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas POV favorite chapter so far. Gabriel, Michael, Charles...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please thank you for not calling us... I appreciate it lots.

  Castiel watched the bus drive away. He still didn’t understand what the numbers hastily scrawled on the small piece of paper signified. He didn’t have much time to contemplate them as he saw his brother’s crappy ‘ 78 Lincoln Continental Mark V pull up to the curb in front of him. ‘Eye of the beholder’ Gabriel always told Castiel when he would complain about the car. Cas just got into the passenger seat as his brother drove them home.

  “So how’s your first week at college been little brother?” Gabriel asked with a toothy grin. Castiel always did envy how easily Gabriel tended to live his life. He always seemed happy. Castiel decided it was because of the copious amount of candy and sweets his older brother consumed. If it wasn’t for Gabriel, Castiel was sure many candy brands would have stopped their production.

  “Jarring.” Castiel hadn’t made a single acquaintance apart from Sam, but he didn’t think Sam counted considering his friend was the one who gave him his number. 

  Gabriel was never one for silent car rides. He loved making a big fuss over any and every little event in his little brother’s life. “Come on, Cassie. Anything interesting happen? Meet any cute guys you could introduce me to?” Gabe was wiggling an eyebrow suggestively to Cas, but it didn’t seem to have much of an effect on him. 

  Cas rolled his eyes. “My purpose in assisting this prestigious educational facility is not  to acquaintance myself with the male populace, Gabriel. I am there to further my studies,” he told his brother in a serious tone. 

    Gabriel popped a watermelon jolly rancher in his mouth and shrugged his shoulders. “Who says you can't do both?” He asked with a sly grin. He was used to his brother’s dialect and serious outtake on life. Gabriel put it upon himself to make Cas loosen up and live a little. He lightly nudged Cas.

“I did not make any ‘friends’ as you would call them. But I did converge with a fair amount of people.” Castiel had made air quotes with his fingers as he said “friends”.

  Gabriel smiled at this new piece of information. “Any of those people cute gay guys?”

  Castiel once again shook his head disdainfully. “Not to my knowledge. No. I am fairly certain my professors are mostly well aged and married.”

  Gabriel chuckled at the response and clarified. “I meant students, Cassie. Did you meet any cute  _ students _ ..” Gabriel had to make sure he was plain with his baby brother. 

  Cas looked down at his hands. He found himself fiddling with the piece of paper that contained Sam’s number on it. “Someone penned this on my beverage’s vessel this afternoon.” He offered Gabriel the slip of paper. 

  Gabriel was worried about what might’ve been written on Cas’ cup. He knew Cas was a bit, if not completely, socially inept and this could mean he was ripe for bullying. He was hesitant to accept the paper, but took it nonetheless as he turned his attention away from the road to read it quickly. 

  Gabriel swerved into oncoming traffic as he finished reading the simple note. They would have crashed had Castiel not took hold of the wheel. Gabe practically flew out the window, but not because of the swerve. He was beyond ecstatic and profoundly confused as to how his little brother Castiel could have possibly gotten someone’s number.

  Castiel glared at Gabriel, still holding the wheel. This was not safe. Gabriel handed Cas the paper back and regained the wheel. “Why didn’t you tell me you landed some chick’s number, little brother?” He looked over and grinned. 

  Cas looked at the numbers again, still confused as to their purpose. “These numbers do not belong to ‘ _ some chick’,  _ Gabriel. I still do not understand their purpose…” Castiel furrowed his brow as he stared at the paper in his hands.

  Gabriel shook his head. “How in the world can you  _ not _ know? Have you been living under a rock? God, I knew it was a bad decision to have you home schooled, but there’s just no reasoning with Michael...” Gabriel paused as what Castiel had said settled in his mind. Not some chick? Did Cas score a  _ dude’s _ number. 

  Castiel ignored his brother’s rambling. “Gabriel. These integers. What do they represent?” He tried to pull his brother out of his thoughts.

  Gabriel on the other hand was too busy wrapping his head around the fact that his little brother, who he loved and cherished, just got some guy’s number. This was priceless. He couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he started driving in another direction.

  Castiel frowned as he noticed they weren’t headed home. “What location do you intend on commuting to if not home?” He didn’t like the way his brother always seemed to do whatever he wanted. It was unpredictable and simply overwhelming.

  Gabe rolled his eyes. “You ask too many questions. Those numbers are a phone number. And I am taking you to buy you your very first cell phone...Kapeesh?”

  Castiel sighed and sunk in his seat a little bit as he groaned. “A cellular telephone? And what use would I have for such device?”

  “Don’t argue with me, Cas. Normal people would be happy to get a phone.  _ Be normal. _ ” Gabriel emphasized. 

  “Of course. Because  _ you  _ are the epitome of ‘'normal’.” Castiel stated simply. Gabriel couldn't help but laugh. It was good to know his little brother was getting the hang of sarcasm. But nonetheless, that sarcasm was directed to him and Gabriel could never let anyone besides himself have the last word.

  “I happen to be the most normal guy on the planet. God himself hand picked me to be an example for others.” He smirked as he pulled into the parking lot to a cellular company. 

  After about three hours of Castiel asking and asking….and asking questions about what would be the most convenient and economical phone, he settled for an iPhone 4. Castiel and Gabriel got home extremely late. Michael was already asleep and their dad was still in his home office, presumably complaining to himself about writer’s block for his next book series. 

  Gabriel motioned Cas to move silently as they snuck back in the house, avoiding waking anyone up. He followed Cas into his room and plopped on his little brother’s bed. Castiel saw that his brother sat down and rolled his eyes. He just wanted to be alone at this point and was very tired. “Did you save his number yet?” Gabriel asked very excitedly. The first phone number his baby brother gets is from a guy that Gabriel automatically assumed was attractive. 

  Cas squinted at the phone as he tried to navigate his way through it. “I am having difficulties comprehending this device’s controls.” Cas told his brother. He was utterly confused. “This apparatus only has four buttons.” He complained, his brows knit together.

  “Come here. I’ll show you.” Gabriel told Cas as he patted an empty spot next to him. Cas sat down and Gabriel explained to him how to use an Iphone. After about another hour, Castiel knew the basics and had six phone numbers saved. Not even Gabriel could convince Castiel that saving 911 and Customer Service were unnecessary. But aside from that, Dad, Gabe, Michael and Sam resided in his contact list. 

  Gabriel, with much insisting from Castiel, finally left to his own room. Castiel stared at his phone. It was almost midnight so he decided not to text Sam in case he was asleep. Speaking of which, it was way past Castiel’s bedtime. He had imposed his own curfew upon himself to exceed in school. Which made him also realize he hadn’t done any homework. With a groan, Castiel started on his assignments and didn’t go to sleep until about three in the morning the following day. 

 About two hours later, Castiel’s alarm beeped from his bedside clock. Cas groggily clicked it off and started getting ready for school. It was too early to function on two hours of sleep. But by some miracle, Cas made it to his first class just in time.

 


	4. Unknown Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder who it could be... lol. Please don't call Sam, don't call Cas. They'd appreciate it very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, kinda may or may not have left this at a cliffhanger... next chapter will be Cas POV. I'm trying to alternate from now on.

  Sam had about an hour before his next class started, so he decided to take this time to go to the library and get a head start on his History paper. Sam was buried in a textbook and about twenty minutes into his studying, his phone buzzes. It was a text. He assumed Jess or Dean that interrupted him, but was glad for the break. He took out his phone and checked the screen. It was an unknown number.

INCOMING TEXT FROM: (901) 267-1122

“Hello. -CN”

RECEIVED 2 MINS AGO

  Sam furrowed his brow. Who was “ _CN_ ”? He replied that same question.

  “Who’s this? -SW” He sent the text and waited patiently for a response.

  “This is Castiel. -CN” The reply came about ten minutes later.

   Sam looked around the library to check if Cas was stalking him. Seeing that he was nowhere to be found, Sam hesitantly responded, “Oh. Hi Cas. -SW”.

  After about another five minutes, Cas replied, “Am I disturbing you? If I am, I do apologize. -CN”

  Sam quickly saved Cas’ number and replied. “I’m studying in the library for a research paper I have to do for History. Why? -SW” As soon as he sent it he thought it sounded rude. He sent him a follow up text. “Do you need anything? -SW”  

    Cas texted back, “No. You should get back to your studies. I will no longer distract you from them. -CN”

    Sam was in the middle of replying when he gets a text from Jess. He saved the message to Cas as a draft to see what Jess wanted. “Hey Samuel. Have you heard from your blue-eyed princess? ;) -JM”

    Sam chuckled to himself as he read the message. Jess was seriously something else. “I wouldn’t put it beneath you to have told him to text me because he texted me just now. -SW.” he replied to her. Sam was starting to think it wasn't a coincidence. However, he went back to the draft and continued where he left off, “No it's fine. I was just about to be done anyway. Wyd? -SW”

   Sam figured the guy needed someone to talk to. Several minutes later, he gets two messages, one from Jess and the other from Cas. He opened Jess’ message first.

Jess:

“Seriously?! Wow. I didn't tell him to text you at all. I haven't even seen the guy around. Anyway what are you guys talking about? -JM”

Reply to Jess:

“Nothing. He just said hey. Aren’t you supposed to be working right now? -SW”

Cas:

“I do not understand. What is the meaning of the apparent acronym ‘Wyd’? -CN”

Reply to Cas:

“It means what are you doing. -SW”

    Sam saw that it was almost time for his next class. He quickly checked the book out and put it in his bag, racing out. He had five minutes before he was late, yet he was on the other side of the campus. He really needed to get better with time management.

    Sam finally made it to his Political Science class with 30 seconds to spare. He heavily exhaled as the professor closed the door. He immediately went to his seat in the classroom of fifty students. Sam sat in the middle of it all. The professor began teaching as soon as a minute passed. As he was going in depth with the lesson, Sam felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He jumped at the surprise and checked his phone, making sure to not get caught. It was Cas. “Oh. I am not doing anything particular at this time. I am just sitting here quietly. -CN”

    Sam was starting to get a robo vibe from the guy. Did he always have to talk so formal? The professor looked in his general direction and Sam smoothly hid his phone. When the professor looked away, he started to reply.

Reply to Cas:

“Seems like you're bored. I’m in class right now. Text you later. -SW”

  Sam looked up and saw that the professor wasn't paying him any attention as he hurriedly pressed send. He decided to pay attention to the lesson for a little bit. Sam ignored the vibration in his pocket. The constant vibrating meant that Jess was pressing him about something, mostly Cas. He decided to read the messages and of course he was right. ALL of the messages were from Jess. He opened them:

Give me details Sam. I’m on break. I have a couple minutes to hear the juicy details of your love life.. God knows it’s much more interesting than mine. -JM

Sam you can't shut me out. I was only joking, but I need to know. -JM

Fine. Be that way. Just remember that I’m the one who gives you your check at the end of every week. :( -JM

   Sam rolled his eyes. He knew she was joking and was about to text back when he got caught using his phone. “Mr. Winchester, is there something much more important than my lesson? Or would _you_ care to finish explaining my lecture, since you seem to know this information enough to not pay attention?” He said with quite an attitude. Sam's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as the rest of the class turned to him in amusement. He shook his head and put his phone away for the remainder of the class.

  When lecture was finally over, Sam made his way to the bathroom to change into his work clothes. After he finished, he saw Cas washing his hands. Cas saw Sam and greeted him in an almost monotone voice. “Hello.”

  Sam almost scoffed. This kid seemed to be everywhere. “Hey. What are you up to?” He knew that if he stayed to talk to Cas he’d be late to work, but he also knew that if Jess knew he was with Cas then she’d be okay with it.

  “Nothing in particular. My proceeding session is in approximately 37 minutes. I thought I would sit patiently in the library.”

  Sam felt bad for Castiel. “Don’t you have any friends? Anyone to hang out with so you won’t be bored?”     

  Cas shook his head. “I prefer to focus on my studies than to acquaintance myself with the student populus.”

  Sam couldn’t believe that. He refused to believe that. “Come on.. Follow me..” He hoped he could help him out. He also hoped Jess would help.

  Cas was confused, but seeing as he had nothing else to do for the next 35 minutes, he obliged and followed the larger male to wherever he planned on taking them.

  As they made their way through the campus, Sam led them to the student store. He didn’t want to be any more late than he already was. As he opened the door, he was greeted with an apron to his face. No thanks to Jess of course.

   Jess was talking to Sam, not knowing Cas was with him. “I’m not going to comment on how late you are. Or how you’ve been ignoring my texts.”

  Sam looked slightly embarrassed as he put the apron on. “You technically just did, and I was in class when you texted me. Professor Williams caught me using my phone.”

   Jess seemed to have just noticed Cas as his smaller frame was almost completely hidden behind Sam. “Hey Cas! What brings you to ‘Café le’Stanfur’?” She joked with a mocking French accent.

   Cas had an extremely confused expression in his face, but then again, he always seemed a bit lost. “Sam brought me here.” He told her.

    Jess turned to look at Sam and smiled. “Oh really? And why would he do such a thing?” She was talking to Cas but the question was directed to Sam.

    Cas wasn’t really caught up in the undertones of human behavior. He thought the question was truly meant for him and although he didn’t know the answer, was about to respond when Sam spoke up first. Much to Castiel’s confusion.

  Sam was a little nervous, as it was evident in the way he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, it turns out that Cas doesn’t have many friends and I wanted to ask you for a favor...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Any guesses for that favor?


	5. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Subtle plot twist, under two other plot twists... it's a mess, but it'll make sense by the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to OddCatGuy who always manages to comment on Every. Single. Chapter.

  Castiel was now sitting in class. He didn’t know what Sam asked Jess but they told him to return to the store after his last lecture, which just so happened to be the one he was in. He could hardly even pay attention as his mind wandered to what they had planned. Castiel did not know whether to be concerned or not. 

  He was mindlessly clicking and unclicking his pen during lecture until his professor reprimanded him. After that, he decided it was best to ignore the persistent uncomfortable feeling and concentrate on his studies. He was in Calculus and was falling behind a bit. So many number, letters, and symbols, we're making his head hurt. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow’s History lesson.

  Proceeding the excruciatingly long 2 hours of his course, Castiel trudged his way back to the student store that Jess had so elegantly proclaimed, the ‘Café le’Stanfur’. Almost immediately he was greeted with the bright smile of recognition from Sam. 

  “Hey Cas. Glad to see you actually came back.” Hearing Sam's words, Jess came out from the back. “Hi-ya Cassie. How was class?” Castiel figured Jess was much like Gabriel. 

  “Tedious.” He replied bluntly. Cas wasn’t one for much words, but that didn’t seem to bother Jess since she loved making conversation. 

  “Well that’s okay. Guess what? I have a surprise for you. It involves extra money and more time with Sam.” She hinted as she nudged Sam’s side. Sam scoffed and walked away as if he had nothing to do with the conversation and got back to work. 

  Castiel was utterly confused as to what Jess was talking about. His expression read just as much as she rolled her eyes and threw him an apron. Cas didn’t have as fast reflexes as he should have and the apron fell clumsily to the ground, him following it down to pick it up.

  The actions made Jess giggle. “You’re hired!” she finally proclaimed. She also didn’t give Cas much time to process as she went on. “You are just in luck, too. Steve just quit so you’ll be taking his place in stocking and inventory. I haven’t had time to make you a name tag yet but you can use Steve’s for the meantime.” Jess handed Castiel a simple pin with the name,  _ Steve, _ neatly printed on it. “Oh, and don’t worry about your schedule, we can work around it.” She finished with a bright smile.

  Castiel was in a small moment of shock. He stood quietly with the apron and the name tag in each hand. He jumped slightly as he felt something vibrate in his pocket, causing him to almost drop the items he was holding. He realized it was his phone and took it out.

INCOMING CALL FROM Gabe

  Cas answered it and placed it beside his ear awkwardly. “Hello?”

  Gabriel didn’t let Castiel talk as he started rambling, obviously sugar high. “Hey Cassie! Where are you, I’ve been waiting here for 20 minutes and it’s not like you to be late. Please, please, please,  _ please, _ tell me you are not nose deep in a textbook in the library because so help me God I will go in there and drag you out personally. Oh! And have you talked to Sam yet? Don’t be awkward. Actually, scratch that, don’t talk to Sam until I give you a couple more social pointers. Hurry up, I’m getting impatient. Where the hell are you?!”

  Castiel didn’t seem perturbed by his older brother’s trivial discourse. He waited patiently for him to finish before responding. “I am in the student store.”

   Gabriel was confused and frankly, also worried. “Why are you at the student store? Are you in trouble? Are you okay? Are you low? Do I need to come inside? Don’t move a muscle, I’ll be right there.” He bombarded his little brother with questions frantically, his overprotective older brother role kicking in, although his sugar rush was more than likely to blame. After his little spiel however, he clicked on Castiel, presumably to rush to him.

   Cas looked at the apron in his hand. Since he was fairly new to his handheld electronic device, he had not realized his brother had hung up on him, therefore he continued the conversation. “I am perfectly okay, Gabriel. My numbers are relatively fine. It seems that I've been hired here.” He told his brother still confused as to how it happened. When he did not apprehend a response, he inquired for him. “Gabriel?”

  Sam wasn’t one to eavesdrop, but hearing Cas question his phone made him chuckle a bit. “I think he hung up on you Cas.”

  Castiel furrowed his brow and looked at his phone as if it could not have been possible. But sure enough, Gabriel had clicked on him. He sighed and put his phone away as Jess chimed in. “Hurry up and get to work Cassie, those shelves aren’t going to stock themselves..”

  Cas nodded and quickly started opening boxes of goods, placing them neatly on their respective shelf or rack. This wasn't a difficult task so it didn't take long for him to find his rhythm. 

  Sam had peeked in on Cas. “Hey, how's it going here? Sorry about Jess, I didn’t think she’d put you to work right off the bat.” He apologized with a small smile on his face.

  Cas didn't look up, he was too focused on finishing his task. “It's going-” He was cut off by someone yelling. 

  “Cas?! Cas?!”

  Jess had tried to calm whoever this was down, but he seemed to frantic. “Have you seen my little brother? He’s a little quirky, trench coat, tie, about this tall?” he held his hand above himself to signify Castiel’s height. “He said he was here, but I don't see him. Where is he!?” Castiel recognized that voice. It belonged to Gabriel. He walked over to his older brother to calm him down. 

  Castiel walked over and saw Gabriel yelling at Jess. “Gabriel, calm down. I am in good health.” He told him calmly. 

  Sam walked behind Castiel, towering over him, looking down at the person who was shouting earlier. “Cas, who’s this?” 

  Gabriel spoke up, still hyped, “I’m Gabriel. Cassie’s brother.” He paused and gave Sam a quick once-over with a smirk on his face. He leaned on the counter. “And who are you, handsome?” He asked with a raised an eyebrow, worry for his little brother seeming to have left the building.

  Sam looked at him blatantly, slightly confused as to why he was being hit on, while Jess tried hard to hold back a laugh in the background. 

  “Are you good, Cas?” Gabriel brought his attention back to Castiel after being visibly rejected by the handsome moose, but he wouldn’t give up that easily. He shifted his weight, and his attention, to his baby brother. He seemed to have just noticed what Cas was wearing. 

  “Yes, Gabriel, I am perfectly adequate. Jessica employed me.” Cas reassured, once again. Gabe looked surprised that Castiel, his own little socially inept caterpillar baby brother was finally blooming. He had taught Cassie well, so he turned back to Sam again and moved closer to him now that he knew Cassie was more than okay.

  “Nice hair.. Moose” Gabriel made up the nickname considering he hadn’t introduced himself. He became enchanted with Moose’s hair and reached out to touch it. 

  Sam's eyes were trailing Gabe's hand as he moved away from them. At least now he knew where Castiel obtained his personal space notion. He tried his best to ignore Gabriel’s flirting. 

  “Gosh, what do you use, Tresemme? Garnier Fructis? What's the secret, kiddo? Spill it… I bet it’s L’Oreal. Or even Head and Shoulders.” He said, the hyperness taking over again, but dying down. He thought it best to remember to buy more candy now that he was here. It might even give him a chance to get this guy’s number, too. 

  Cas gave Gabriel a look that told him to stop while Jess was looking between the three of them. It was amusing but they had work to do. “Well then, seems like everything is good again...right?” She asked, hinting Sam and Cas to get back to work. 

  Gabriel was still scaling Sam's body with his eyes, from head to toe and back up, his eyes stopping on his name tag. “Wait,  _ you're _ Sam? The same Sam that gave my little brother his phone number yesterday?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll get better soon, I promise. Shoutout to Allisah, my third coauthor who does not have an AO3 acc. And I'm still up for Wincest or Wincestiel smut oneshot requests. Just comment and kudos please.


	6. Gas Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hints about something along the road. And Sam is just trying to help. So stop reading between the lines ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy. Sorry for the short Chapter. Next week will probably be another short Chapter, too. But I'll make it good, I promise. And because of this, I will strive to make Chapter 8 really long to compensate.

  Sam sighed and shook his head. He was glad Gabriel wasn’t flirting with him anymore, but couldn’t believe he was still trying to play Cas’ wingman. He. Was. Not. Gay. And he doubted Cas even knew what sex meant. First things first, he needed to set Gabriel straight, well, he didn’t think anyone could do that, but Sam needed to correct him. “I didn’t give him my number, Jess did.”

  Jess took that as her cue to walk away innocently. Sam just watched her as she left him to fend for himself. What a great friend.

 “Mhm..” Gabriel hummed softly, seeming not to caring. Sam noticed Castiel growing worried and looked between the two brothers, almost seeing Dean and himself in them. Almost. Gabriel continued after meeting Castiel’s eyes with a sly smirk of his own.

  “So… You’re not trying to get in my brothers’ pants?” He asked, looking back at the taller boy. Sam furrowed his brow, looking quite shocked at Gabriel’s bluntness.

  “No.” He began, a bit confused about the situation. “First off, Jess gave him my number, not me. And second of all, I’m strai-” 

  “Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Moose.” Gabriel interrupted him, smiling mischievously. Sam’s face flushed and then got red. He turned to Jess for help, but she was on the other side of the store already, pretending to work. Sam knew she was listening by the small smile on her face. She was enjoying this.

  “My name’s Sam. Not ‘Moose’.” He grit his teeth, trying to keep from yelling at Cas’s older brother. Gabriel just grinned.

  “Okay Moose.” He spoke, not hesitating at all. Sam swore under his breath and then took a light breath, in an attempt to let go of his frustration. Castiel changed the subject abruptly, turning to his brother with a look of confused worry.

  “What quantity of glucose have you consumed since our last communion?” Castiel spoke formally, his voice hinted much at concern, though.

  Gabriel paused to think, counting on his fingers. “Not much. Just about 2 bags of jolly ranchers, and a box of Whoppers.” He said innocently. Gabriel knew how much Cas didn't appreciate him eating a lot of candy, but he couldn’t lie to him. “And I may or may not have had a can of Mountain Dew…. or two.”

   Cas sighed and shook his head, disapprovingly. “Gabriel, you of all people should understand how dangerous it is for you to uphold these continuous candy binges. You should take more precaution with such a high risk of inheriting diabetes.” He gave Gabriel a look that said  _ you should know better. _

   Gabriel hated making his little brother worry about him. “Relax. I don't have cavities and I rarely get sick. I'll be fine, baby bro.” His tone was chipper, but had an undeniable guilty undertone. 

    Sam was a witness to the bickering that was happening. Although this was a family moment, that Sam just happened to be caught in the middle of, Jess kept looking their way. Sam knew she wanted Sam to hurry them up, and he did so albeit hesitantly. “Uh, guys, sorry to break this up, but we've kinda got work to do..” 

  Castiel and Gabriel both turned to Sam like he had just appeared out of nowhere. They hadn’t realized he was still there. They looked back at each other and nodded as if saying goodbye, with Gabriel muttering something about letting Michael know about Cas’ new job and him being home later.

  After Gabriel left, Sam and Cas quickly went back to work, much to Jess’ pleasure. After a couple hours, Sam was ringing up the last customer and Castiel was taking inventory in the back. Jess was cleaning up the kitchen. 

  They were free to go home since it was Jess’ turn to close. As they walked to the front of the campus, Cas took out his phone to call Gabriel to pick him up. Dean was already waiting for Sam, honking the horn to hurry him up even though he was literally 10 feet away. Sam was red with embarrassment as he turned to Cas, who was having trouble getting his phone to cooperate with him. 

 “Hey Cas, you need a ride home?” Sam felt bad for the guy. It was pretty late and he knew the frats would be out hazing right now. He also knew he could probably convince Dean to take him.

  Castiel looked up at him. “I am trying to contact my brother.” He even held up his phone, which he had unknowingly shut off. 

  Sam chuckled. “Wait up..” he turned and walked over to the impala, crouching to talk through the open window. Sam gave his brother a smile indicating he needed a favor. “Hey, Dean uh my friend-”

  Dean didn’t even give Sam a chance to finish his sentence. “No. No way, Sammy. You know I don’t like strangers in my baby.” He looked at the kid and then at Sam. 

  Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean, c’mon. The guy needs a ride. I can't just leave him here alone.” He spoke softly so that Cas couldn't hear him. “He’s helpless and it’s the first week of school. You know that means frat hazing is worse than usual.”

  Dean groaned and looked at the kid once again. He really didn't trust other people in Baby. His eyes returned to Sam and his eyes widened as an idea popped up in his head. “What about Jess? Isn't she around here somewhere? Chicks don't mind doing stuff like that.” Confidence was in his voice as if he'd solved the problem. 

  Sam gave him a major bitchface for being such a conceited dramaqueen. “Dude, stop it. It's just _ one  _ ride. It won't kill you or your beloved Baby.” Sam noticed his brother was about to argue again so he added, “I’ll even pay for gas this time.” 

  Dean paused to think about it. He took a look around the impala and turned back to Sam. “Fine, but not a single stain from either of you or you’re taking the bus for the rest of the semester.” Dean told him, warningly.

  Sam nodded, not really paying attention. He was just glad he convinced Dean to say yes. “Alright, deal.” He turned back to Castiel with a smile. “Hop on, we’ll give you a lift.”


	7. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the title. We learn more about Castiel and a bit about Dean and Sam's history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and short chapter. It's been a hell of a week to put it lightly...

  Castiel was unsure as to why he accepted the ‘lift’. He wasn’t so sure this was a good idea, but he was already in the backseat and there was no turning back now. As he looked out the window of the pretty well-kept 1967 Chevy Impala, the driver, who Sam had introduced him to as his older brother, Dean, cleared his throat. Castiel didn’t even flinch, but Dean started to converse with him. “So, uh, ‘Cas,’ right?”

  Cas finally turned to him. “Castiel.” was all he offered. He didn’t know these people, and as socially awkward his brother claims him to be, he knew it wasn’t safe to talk to strangers. Although all that was thrown out the window when he accepted the car ride. “But everyone seems to prefer Cas. I do not find preference.”

  Dean had visibly shifted in his seat. “Alright, ‘Cas’ it is then. So, uh, tell me, how did you meet my little brother?” His tone was generally curious, which Sam was thankful for. At least Dean didn’t try to hook them up.

  “I purchased coffee.” Castiel did not explain further, but Dean apparently didn’t seem to very much appreciate silent car rides. He continued asking him questions, much to Sam’s visible dismay. “How old are you?”

  “I am 18 years of age.”  He stated simply. There wasn’t really much else to add to such a simple question. Therefore, Dean followed up with another question. “Oh, so you’re a freshman. And what high school did you graduate from?”

  Cas shook his head. “Yes. I am a fairly new Stanford undergraduate, but I did not attend a formal educational facility previously. I was taught at home.” 

  Dean could hardly understand a word Cas said but did catch a phrase. “You were homeschooled? How did  _ that _ turn out?”

  The youngest male in the car furrowed his brow, unsure of what the eldest was referring to. “Well, I am now attending one of the most prestigious Universities in California…” he offered. 

  Sam snickered from the front seat which drew an all too familiar confused expression from Cas. “Did I say something amusing?” Causing Sam to laugh a bit louder. 

  “Nothing, Cas. You’re fine.” Sam assured, albeit still giggling. Dean however, didn’t seem as amused so he decided to change the subject. “So how long have you lived in California?”

  Castiel wasn’t very much liking the intrusive questioning from Sam’s older brother, but he did not want to seem rude. “I have traveled much in my youth. It is one of the main causes as to why I was taught in the comfort of my own living quarters. My family and I have only just moved here a few months prior.”

  Dean looked at Cas through the rearview mirror. “It's hard to be moving around all the time. I get it, though. We've moved around a lot, too. Always moving from one shabby motel to the next. One hell of a life, ain’t it?”

  Castiel once again shook his head. “My family has moved around much, but we’ve always lived in a house. My father is a writer and makes decent proceeds from his writings, but my eldest brother Michael is the one who manages our finances.” And again, Castiel felt he was revealing too much information, so he shut up.

  They arrived at Castiel’s home and Dean almost crashed by just looking at it. “You live  _ there _ ?” Sam seemed almost just as disbelieving.

  Castiel nodded. He did not like his home as much as he had others before, but he knew it was still pretty large, even for the three people who resided in it. “Yes. I must retreat. My brothers will surely be worried about my whereabouts.” Without another word, Castiel exited the impala and entered the house. 

  The Winchesters were left in the driveway, speechless. Castiel watched as they drove away before turning back to his own family. He hoped they would not distress over his ‘lift’ home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will be long af. I promise. Oh and please sign up for GISHWHES at www.gishwhes.com


	8. Car Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas comes home and there are some repercussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My POV for this chapter is all over the place. I'm sorry. But it's a good chapter...

  Michael can be such a dick sometimes, but it seemed today he was extra bitchy. Of all the things Gabriel could have told him as to why Castiel was going to get home late, you’d think his youngest brother getting a job would make him happy. 

  Yet here they were in the living room, Gabriel sitting on the couch like a reprimanded puppy while Michael stood over him. It wasn’t as bad as Gabriel always seemed to exaggerate, though. Michael was actually a really responsible person. He just tended to be a pessimist although if you told him so, he’d deny it and call it realism. 

  He was lecturing Gabriel about all the disadvantages for Castiel having a phone and a job. “You know very well that we had made a decision to not allow Castiel such luxury as a cell phone because it would severely interfere with his studies. And I know Father isn’t making much money with his literature, but I work hard to keep this family just that, a family. Castiel will soon start asking for more hours and then forget about his education. He will be miserably working a 9 to 5 when you and I know he can amount to so much more. Our brother has potential, Gabriel. I don’t want you throw that away by encouraging such rebellious behaviour.”

  Just as Gabriel thought the argument was over, Michael always seemed to pick it back up again. “I don’t like the fact that Castiel will be getting home later than usual. What if something happens to him? You know college campuses are dangerous at night. Frat hazers, muggers, drunk football players looking for some ‘fun’, rapists..”

  Gabriel muttered under his breath. “Well they’d certainly be doing Cassie a favor.” His words weren’t meant to be heard, nor were they meant to sound so harsh, but Michael had understood them nonetheless. He did not appreciate Gabriel’s ‘optimism’ as he continued to reprimand him. 

  Michael’s incessant disquisition seemed to fall upon deaf ears as Gabriel let himself wander to one of the many happy places he’d created for himself in the very far corners of his extremely imaginative mind. 

  It seemed like a few hours had passed since Michael had finally left Gabriel alone. Gabriel had retreated to his own room as well and was slowly getting worried at how late it was for Castiel. He called his phone and was sent directly to voicemail. Slightly panicked, he began to pace back and forth, grabbing a sweater and his keys while still redialing Castiel. He was hoping and praying his little brother was okay . Gabriel heard a noise outside that resembled the rumble of an engine.

  There was an extremely well kept muscle car in the driveway. Gabriel furrowed his brow and audibly sighed when he saw Castiel exit the car. He raced downstairs and as soon as Cas turned around, he tackled him to the ground in an awkward hug. 

   Castiel was surprised. Gabriel had all four limbs wrapped around Cas on the floor. They were squirming as Gabe tried to hold on and Castiel was struggling to push him off. To an outsider, this scene would have looked like a clingy rapist that had no idea what he was doing. 

     When Gabriel finally let go, they both got up. The ruckus had startled Michael awake as he came down the stairs to see what was going on. He was creeping down the stairs in nothing but his boxer-briefs and a bat firmly in his hands. His hair was still a mess and his cheeks were flushed from sleeping, although right now he was wide awake with adrenaline. It was late and it was dark. So when Michael saw two forms approaching him, he swung the bat out of reflex. Luckily Gabriel ducked, pulling Cas to the floor yet again, just in time. Gabriel yelled as he ducked, Castiel shouted as he was pulled to the floor and Michael screamed from the sudden noise.

  The lights came on as Chuck ran out of his room in a bathrobe and slippers. “What’s going on? What’s with all the noise? Can’t we have  _ one _ normal day in this house?”

  Castiel slowly stood up. Gabriel was already on his feet, pointing to his older brother. “Michael almost hit me and Cas with a freakin’ baseball bat!”

  Michael put the bat behind his back slowly, guiltily. “Did not!” And soon, the two grown men who still lived at home started a ‘Did not’, ‘Did too’ arguement. Chuck sighed. It was too late to be dealing with this. 

  Their father turned to the most reliable of his kids. “Castiel. Can you please tell me what happened here?” He noticed that out of everyone, Cas was the only one who was  actually still in outdoor wear and had his backpack on. He furrowed his brow, “Did you just get home from school?”

  Castiel explained the situation. “I was at work. I arrived and Gabriel tackled me. When we stood to retreat to our rooms, Michael swung the bat at us.” As soon as Castiel finished, Michael interjected. 

  “It’s late and dark, I thought they were intruders. I was just trying to keep the house safe. I swear I didn’t know it was them!” Chuck shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was still processing what Castiel had said. “You got a job? When? How come I’m always the last one to know things around here!?” He wasn’t mad, more like just complaining. 

  It was at that moment, all his kids stayed quiet. They didn’t like making their Dad feel like he wasn’t a good father. As always, Castiel was left to explain things on his own. “I purchased a hot beverage from the University Student Store. One thing led to another and next thing I knew, I was hired.” He didn’t explain further.

  Chuck was still lost. Deeming it too late to be asking questions, he shook his head with a sigh and retreated back to his room. As Chuck closed his bedroom door, something seemed to have clicked in Michael’s mind about Castiel’s earlier explanation. The eldest Novak brother turned to the youngest with his hands on his hips. “What do you mean Gabriel attacked you when you got home? Didn’t he pick you up from school?”

  Castiel shook his head. “A coworker’s brother brought me home.”

  Gabriel knew that tone. It was Michael’s ‘sit down and listen to my lecture’ voice, which meant he was going to talk for at least an hour. He tried starting up the stairs, but his efforts failed as Michael grabbed his hand. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

  Gabe groaned. “To my room, it’s late and I want to sleep…” He was only half serious. Gabriel only wanted to leave the room so he wouldn’t have to hear Michael nagging anymore. However, Michael had different plans. He knew it was never going to stick to Gabriel how important Cas’ safety is, so he decided to give Gabriel more than just a lecture this time..

  Michael pointed to the sofa and looked at both of them. “Sit. Now.” His voice was stern and his face was serious. They obeyed and both took a seat, watching Michael's reactions to see how much trouble they’re in. “Gabe, did you know about this?” He folded his arms, waiting for a response. 

  Gabriel sheepishly shrugged. “Maybe.” He said innocently. Cas looked at him as his way of telling him to be honest. “And if I did, what’s the big deal? Cassie is growing up. He should be able to do things on his own.” He smiled timidly and wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulder. 

  Michael eyes widen with a mix of shock and worry. “What’s the big deal? First off, our baby brother is working when he should be focusing on his studies like a normal college student. He shouldn’t be worried about having a job. Dad and I are enough to support this family.” He told Gabriel. 

  Gabriel scoffed. “Seriously? Cas can handle both. It’s not like he’s doing anything major. He’s working in the student store...at the school, Michael. Stop making it into a big thing.” It was his turn to cross his arms. He thought Michael was over exaggerating about the situation. 

  Cas watched the verbal spar between his older brothers. He normally wasn’t the topic of these debates. “I agree with Gabriel. I am more than responsible and capable of doing the simple tasks that my job requires of me without losing focus of my studies.” He spoke with a bit of confidence. Gabriel smiled at Castiel finally saying something against Michael. 

  Michael was somewhat shocked at the statement. “Castiel, you are in one of the best schools in the country. I don’t want you to ruin that all by picking up these distractions along the way. A job and a phone are nothing but distractions. And you, Gabe, didn’t even pick him up today. He could have been in danger. Something could have happened to him and we wouldn’t have had a single clue! We were lucky that a rapist or jock didn’t do anything to him. Let alone that he didn’t get low or high too quickly. He could have fallen into a coma, or worse. How often do you plan on having him hitch rides with strangers?”

  Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes. “It was one time. I didn’t know what time to pick him up, so I waited for him to call me. Hell, I even called him myself a couple times. His numbers didn’t spike or drop so he’s perfectly fine. I admit I was worried and I’m truly glad he made it home safe. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” He told Michael with attitude. He hated how Michael always made him the bad guy. He had been waiting for Cas to call him to pick him up because he didn’t know what time Castiel came out of work. That was half the point of getting him a cell phone in the first place.

  Michael nodded. “That’s right. It won’t since I’m taking your car keys  _ and  _ grounding you for two weeks.” 

  Gabriel stood up quickly. “You can’t do that! You’re not dad. What gives you the right?! Besides, I already admitted I did something wrong and I apologized! It won’t happen again!” he was pleading angrily and desperately. “Cas! Back me up..!” He urged his little brother to help him out. It was partially his fault, too. 

  Castiel never liked being in or being the topic of his brothers’ arguments. Thankfully, Michael didn’t give him a chance to respond as he spoke, interrupting Gabriel. “I don’t care how many times you apologize. You never seem to get the point. You are to give me your keys,  _ without _ argument. For two weeks, every night, you are to give me your phone before going to bed and I will return it the next morning,  _ everyday _ .” He emphasized. 

  Gabriel blatantly refused to give either his phone nor his car keys to his older brother. It wasn’t fair and he had no right. “No! You aren’t the boss of me and that’s not fair. Besides, who will pick Cas up if you take away my car keys?” Michael had thought this through before and uncrossed his arms to place on his hips instead as he shifted his weight to his other leg. 

  “I will. Since both of you are so keen on letting Cas have a job, fine. He can keep it. But since he comes out later now, that’ll give me plenty of time to pick him up and come home. You, Gabe, will accompany me to pick him up so I know you won’t sneak out of the house while I’m gone and as soon as we get home from picking him up, you will turn in your phone to me. You will get it 12 hours after you give it to me. If you give it to me at 11 o’clock pm, I will return it at 11 o’clock am. If you argue with me, not only will I prolong your punishment, but I will limit your candy budget. I already don’t like you consuming so much candy when you know diabetes runs in the family.”

  Gabriel couldn’t live without his candy, so he hesitantly and begrudgingly accepted the terms of Michael’s punishment as he started off to his room after giving him his phone and keys. 

  Castiel was still sitting awkwardly on the couch, waiting to be dismissed. He didn’t want to upset Michael any further. The eldest brother sat on the couch beside the younger Novak and sighed. “You know I hate being the bad guy, Castiel. I really do. But gabriel just never seems to learn. I know you can handle anything you set your mind to but you have to understand that we  _ do _ worry about you.” He said sadly, almost tired. Castiel didn’t say anything for lack of comforting words. 

  Michael wasn’t really sure what had happened today anyway so he stayed up for a couple more minutes to discuss Cas’ day. After they were caught up, Michael said goodnight and they both retreated to their respective bedrooms. 

  Once again, Castiel was up later than he had to because he still had to finish his homework. When he was done however, he fell asleep quickly.


	9. Terminator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean's house at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am 1 day late, I couldn't get the end of this chapter to somewhere I was comfortable with.

  Once home, Sam went straight to his room, only to be followed by Dean. Sam had kept his side of the arrangement and paid for the gas, so he was just a bit annoyed at Dean coming into the room at this hour because he still needed to finish his homework. He sat on his bed and started taking out his laptop to get to work, as Dean took a seat next to him.

  “So what’s with this ‘Cas’ guy anyway?” Dean casually took out his phone and started playing Candy Crush. He would never admit it out loud, but he was addicted to it. He wasn’t really tech-savvy, so he was content with the simple game.

  Sam furrowed his brow. “What do you mean? You spent the entire car ride questioning the poor guy and you still come to me to ask some more?” He opened up Google Docs on his laptop and pulled up a half done essay he had due next week. He could have just left it for later and had more time to sleep tonight but he didn’t want to have to stress out about it.

  The older Winchester exclaimed happily as he got the top score on a difficult level. “I don’t know. He just seemed weird. Like the way he talks. Are you sure he’s not a robot? Or a spy?” He started another level. It bothered Sam that he didn’t at least lower the volume to let him concentrate on his homework.

  “Will you please mute your stupid game. I’m trying to do my homework?” He pleaded seriously. Though he did not sound angry, he was progressively getting more and more annoyed at Dean’s lack of care for Sam’s academics. He was also sick of his brother’s constant judgment as if he had even the slightest right to judge anyone.

 “And stop judging him,” He began adding to his previous statement. The way Sam saw it was that it didn’t matter how Castiel spoke, acted, or even carried himself, and it sure as hell shouldn’t matter to Dean.

  Dean just chuckled, obviously having ignored his little brother’s words. “That’d be awesome, though. I’d totally love to be a robot spy. Like the terminator. ‘I’ll be back’.” He mimicked the voice terribly. Sam just rolled his eyes, getting frustrated. “Do you ever even listen to me, Dean?!” He questioned, earning another chuckle from his brother.

  “Loud and clear, Sammy, loud and clear.” He lied, clearly engrossed in his game.

  Sam threw a small pillow at his older brother, knocking his phone down to the carpeted floor. Dean looked at his phone on the floor and his brother.

“Dude, Seriously?” he asked, incredulously. Sam sighed.

“Dude, yeah.” He mocked his brother, just wanting Dean out of his room. “Can you just get out, Dean? I really need to do this paper.” He tried to reason with his brother. Dean bent over, retrieving his phone and exiting Sam’s room defeatedly. Sam rubbed his temples, not even able to focus on his paper anymore. He sighed and kept his laptop open, hoping he’d be able to get back to it soon.

  After a moment, he stood to shut the door that Dean had left open, as he usually did on the fairly often times that Sam kicked him out of his room. Once he closed the door, his phone vibrated on the dresser. Sam walked over to it, unlocking the device and seeing that it was a message from Cas.

  “Hello, Sam. Sorry to disturb you at this time of night. -CN”

  Sam read the message and quickly responded, “Hey. It's fine Cas. Everything okay? -SW” He sat back down on his bed with his laptop next to him.

  Cas immediately texted back, which Sam thought was a bit unusual. Cas normally lasted at least 3 minutes to reply. “Not necessarily. My brother and I spoke today and he's worried about me keeping the job. Meaning there will be less time for us to socialize. -CN”

  Sam knew he was supposed to be doing his homework, but he figured Cas wouldn't text him at this time unless something was wrong. “So, you can't work there or is he letting you work under certain circumstances? -SW”

  “I am allowed to worked there so long as I maintain my academics. Although that is not why I contacted you. -CN”

  “Oh. What’s up? -SW” Sam honestly didn’t know what could possibly be important enough to be texting at this time. Not that he minded texting Cas, though. He was very interesting to talk to.

  Cas responded, “I just wanted to talk to you. -CN”

  Sam was somewhat confused but went along with it. “Talk to me about what? -SW” For some reason, Sam had a feeling this was not going to go very well.

  Cas took a while longer to text back. “You. -CN” Almost immediately there was a follow-up text. “Well, us, actually. -CN”

  “Us? -SW” Sam was extremely confused and for some reason quite concerned.

  “Yes. Our relationship as friends. -CN” Sam wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Had he done something wrong? Had he gotten Cas in trouble by taking him home?

  “What do you mean? -SW” Sam somehow knew there was something off about the texts that he just couldn’t point out. That is until he received the next message.

  “Well, you are too handsome to be /just/ friends. -CN”  That was all Sam needed to confirm that Cas was either being told to text this by his older brother Gabriel, or it was simply Gabriel who was texting him.

  “Did Gabriel set you up to this? -SW” He hadn’t thought that if on the off chance that it actually was Cas, he may have just hurt his feelings for sending that, but he didn’t send a follow-up text to apologize. He wanted an answer.

  “Of course not. My amazingly wonderful brother whom I love very much is in his room, accepting the punishment my cruel and evil brother Michael had bestowed upon him of not using his phone and going straight to bed. He is such a great brother that someday I hope to be just like him. -CN”

  Sam literally laughed out loud. Now he definitely knew this wasn’t Cas. “Okay Gabriel, I have homework to do, but it was nice talking to you. Goodnight. -SW”

  He put his phone away and started getting back to his paper. His phone did not vibrate anymore, thankfully. After about another hour, he had done enough and finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long because I suck at flirting and Gabriel is really good at it.


	10. String Cheese and An Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a filler, the fun begins at chapter eleven but there are several 'intimate' moments in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the random hiatus. I love each and every one of you, but there are too many factors at play. Mentioned in the bottom notes to not bore you right now. Minor rant coming up below.

  Castiel was organizing his stuff in the morning to go to school. He found it odd when Gabriel walked into his room to give him his phone back. 

  “At what hour did you obtain my cellular phone?” He said with a scowl. Apparently, Gabriel hadn’t understood the terms of his punishment. He always seemed to manage to find loopholes.

  “You...uh dropped it, and I was going to get it to you...but um you were sleeping and...yeah.” He blatantly lied. He was inching towards the door to avoid any conflict. 

  Castiel knew his brother was lying, even if he wasn’t as socially aware as he should be. “Gabriel, I can sense the dishonesty in your voice.” He told him as he crossed his arms. 

   Gabriel sighed. “Ok, so what if I borrowed your phone? It’s not like you were gonna use it anyway.” He had a slight attitude from the conversation with Sam. He thought it could have gone better. 

    Cas looked at him as shook his head disapprovingly. “Asking would be the more appropriate gesture instead of stealing.” 

    Gabe nodded. “I know, but I just really needed a phone and yours was right there, But that’s not important. The important thing is that you don’t tell Michael about this.” 

  Cas seemed a bit frustrated. “I am not lying to Michael for you.” 

   Gabriel frowned, but his expression lightened up. “Well, you won’t have to if you don’t bring it up.” He shrugged and offered a small, nervous grin.

  Castiel uncrossed his arms and sighed. “That would be considered a lie of omission” He disagreed with his brother’s idea.

  Gabriel sighed. “ It’s not lying… more like.. Uh.. hiding.” He said cheerfully.

“ Hiding what?” Their older brother’s voice made them both nearly jump from their skin.

“ H-hey Michael,” Gabriel said nervously. He shot Cas a warning look as if to say ‘ tell him and you’re dead’  Michael turned his gaze to the youngest in the room.

“Hiding what?” He repeated. 

  Before Castiel could say anything, Gabriel interrupted. “I’m just telling Cassie here,” He put his arm around Castiel’s shoulder as if trying to prove a point. “That there’s no point in hiding in the closet when he’s so obviously perfectly in love with Sam.”

  Michael obviously didn’t believe what Gabriel was saying but didn’t call him out on it, knowing very well that if something was wrong, Castiel would tell him. “Who’s Sam?” he questioned either brother.

  Gabriel visibly relaxed. “Castiel’s tall, dark and handsome coworker.” He grinned.

  Castiel sighed at the sudden turn of topic. “I am not in love with my male coworker. And he is  _ not _ dark.”

  Gabriel clapped his little brother on the back. “See, he’s already defending him. _Plus_ he’s not denying the ‘handsome’ part.” Gabe laughed and Michael couldn’t believe he had to deal with his brothers this early in the morning. Thankfully, Castiel turned to walk away towards the kitchen. 

  “I’m going to be late for school,” Cas called over his shoulder impatiently. 

  “Have your boyfriend pick you up!” Gabriel called out after him as he made his way to his own room. Cas rolled his eyes and kept walking. “Michael...” Castiel knew at least Michael would help him. Michael nodded and got the car keys, understanding what Castiel meant. 

  Upon arriving at the kitchen, Castiel turned to the clock and groaned. He definitely wasn’t going to have time for breakfast if he wanted to get to school on time. Michael was heading out the door. “You can buy something to eat after class. I’m sure you get employee discount anyway.” He didn’t say it with sarcasm. Michael was actually just voicing an alternative for his little brother because he knew Castiel couldn’t function without coffee this early in the morning. Then again, having Gabriel as a brother, Michael couldn’t blame him. But he knew coffee was bad for Castiel’s health, which reminded him. “What’s your blood sugar? Have you checked this morning?”

  Cas frowned slightly. ‘I checked earlier. I am a bit low.” This made Michael frown, too. “How low?” He stopped and made his way towards Cas, towards the kitchen.

  “Fifty-seven,” Castiel admitted plainly. Michael didn’t like that. Late or not, Castiel’s health mattered more right now than his education. “Fifty-seven? Cas you know better than to skip breakfast when you’re low. Health over school.” He grabbed a cheese stick and an apple and handed them to Cas. “At least eat this in the car on our way. Cheese first so you don’t smell by the time you eat the apple.” He headed back out towards the car.

  Castiel was thankful for his oldest brother. It was hard for him to express emotion but he hoped his family knew he cared. He put the apple in his backpack and opened the string cheese packet as he followed Michael to the car. 

_ 11:00am  _

  Castiel walked into the shop for the midday shift. He was greeted by Sam as he clumsily struggled to get his name tag on. It still had ‘STEVE’ on it, but he didn’t mind.

  “Hey, Cas.” Sam smiled and tossed him his apron. “Did your brother give you back your phone this morning.” The younger boy sighed. The apron had fallen to the floor and he managed to prick his finger.

 “Yes. I apologize for anything he may or may not have mentioned. Gabriel can be a bit, extreme.. “ he replied honestly as he shuffled behind the counter. He was searching for a band-aid now. He knew how Gabriel was and he knew he could have said anything to Sam. Castiel, of course, didn’t know because Gabe deleted the messages prior to returning his phone that morning. Sam saw his struggle and offered to help.

  “Here,” Sam offered Cas a band aid from the emergency kit they had under the counter. He also helped Cas put his name tag on, standing a little closer than he had to. “You seem so out of it. Are you sure you’re okay to work today?”

  Cas nodded as he scanned the shop, he didn’t see Jess. She should have been there on one of the busiest shifts. 

  “Yes. I am okay. Where is Jess?” He asks Sam curiously. Sam had moved to finish wiping off a small spill on the counter when Castiel had begun scanning the shop.

 “Oh, Jess took a sick day. Stomach bug.” He explained casually.

  “A stomach bug? Does it have wings? Is it poisonous? Carnivorous?” Castiel immediately pictured some sort of insect that had somehow managed its way into Jess’s stomach and started eating her from the inside out.

 Sam chuckled and threw away the paper towels he had used to wipe the counter clean.  “No, Cas. She has the flu. Body aches, fever, puking, the whole nine.” He clarified.

  “That sounds highly unpleasant.” Castiel shifted his weight and tied the apron on.

  “Yeah. Really is. We’ve all been there.” He says. When Castiel just returns his statement with a blank look, he sighs. “Well, for right now, can you get to brewing fresh coffee, please. All three roasts.” He says. 

Cas just nods and heads to the storage closet, retrieving the dark roast, medium roast, and light roast coffees. He then moves to set them in front of each brewer designated for them. 

   As soon as he got the coffee going, people started coming in. It seemed as if everyone needed coffee. Sam worked as fast as he could, getting people's orders and giving the marked cups to Cas.

  Castiel rushed to execute the orders in the best and most accurate way possible, but things started slipping past his focus. The people waiting tried to be patient but many of them had a class within the next ten minutes. 

  Cas called over to Sam as one of the coffee brewers began to overfill and spill out onto the floor. They had been barely managing the crowd up until that point.

  Sam apologized to who was having their order taken and turned to help his struggling coworker. They definitely needed more hands-on help. Sam considered talking to Jess about putting up a help wanted sign as he flicked off the brewer. The thing had always been a little uncooperative and when it actually chose to work, it sooner or later crashed again, as it just had. Sam quickly began mopping up the coffee on the floor. The customers, thankfully, managed to be patient, and if they really couldn’t wait, they just left, heading to their next classes. This significantly lessened the crowd. 

After the mess was under control, Cas set out two coffees for a couple who were waiting, and went back, to continue filling orders.

  “Thank you so much, everyone, for your patience,” Sam says and takes the rest of the orders. Castiel fills them and hands them out quickly. As college students, most of them understood the struggle of working under pressure. The crowd may have been smaller, but the tip jar was full of pity money.

  When the last customer leaves, Sam and Cas look at each other and sigh. “That… was almost a tragedy.” Sam admitted with a relieved smile. He leaned on the counter and looked at Castiel approvingly. “You did good under pressure, most people would have panicked and shut down.”

  Cas furrowed his brow. “I did?” He questioned. He thought he could have handled that  _ much _ better. “I apologize for the coffee brewer breaking.”

  Sam shook his head “ Oh, you don’t have to apologize Cas. That one’s been a problem since  _ I _ started working here. It’s not your fault.” He smiled gently as he added, “At least the rush is over now.” 

  Castiel looked confused again, “That’s a good thing? Why? Doesn't that mean there will be less business?” He asked. He didn’t understand why it was a good thing to lose paying customers. He saw how many students and faculty members left during the brewer incident. 

  Sam didn’t respond for a moment. He grabbed the mop from the supply closet and cleaned up the coffee in a more sterile and thorough way. “No, it’s not that bad. There’s always another rush to work through, and they understood the coffee mess. Others didn’t have the time to wait, so we can’t really blame them for not sticking around.” He says eventually and rinses out the mop, hanging it up in the closet again. “Plus the tip jar is full. Means more cash for us.” He added with a smile. Since only Cas and him had been working that day, they had to split the tip jar between themselves evenly.

  Cas just nods and looks at the clock. Their shift was nearing its end and then they would be free for the weekend. He was a bit curious as to what Gabriel had said to Sam during their late night conversation, but he wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to ask. 

  Sam noticed the younger boy watching the clock and checked it himself. It read 3:45. They should probably start closing up shop. No one really took Friday classes, so the small school cafe closed earlier than the rest of the week.

  “Time to close up. Turn off the brewers and clean them out. Then refill the cups and lids.” Sam gave the orders since Jess wasn’t here. He moved to the register to start counting out the day’s profit. Once finished, he jotted it down on a blank sheet of receipt paper and put it in the folder they used for those profit sheets. 

  Castiel switched off the pots and dumped the leftover coffee down the sink drain. He removed old filters and goes back to the closet, retrieving more paper cups and plastic lids. He started stacking them neatly with their respective sizes.

  Sam wiped down the counters and turned to Cas when everything was neat and clean. “Hey, Cas...” He tried catching the younger male’s attention.

  Castiel turned to face him “Hm?” he managed to hum as he finished restocking the lids. Castiel decided he liked working here. Despite the rough rush hour, it was actually kind of peaceful.

  “Do you have anything to do tonight?” Sam checked the clock again and leaned against the counter. He had his hands in his apron pockets in a relaxed position, but it only made him seem nervous about the question.

  Cas thought for a short moment as if surprised by the query, then responded. “I have no plans outside of returning home and completing my assignments. Why do you ask?”

  Sam shrugged. “ I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. We can go do something. Catch up in the park or wander the shops. Maybe even pay Jess a visit. Although I have to warn you she may or may not be contagious.” He offered. He realized he was babbling when he saw Castiel smile softly. It made him smile, too because he didn’t ever remember seeing Cas smile.

  “I would enjoy that greatly. Thank you.” Castiel responded appreciatively.  

  Sam smiled back and nodded. “You don’t have to thank me,” he informed. “We can take the bus wherever you’d like.” He untied his apron and hung it up. Castiel did the same as Sam closed up the store for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Please comment and throw me a kudos. I really appreciate them all. Comments motivate me to keep writing. I have had the major-est writer's block ever with this story, and I'm on finals week. *sigh* But I got this whole chapter done after the finale because I needed something GOOD in my life. I'm still recovering from so many... I'll shut up now. No spoilers for those who haven't seen it. I'm still very emotional about it. All in all, this chapter is long enough to be two, but I mushed it all together because once I start writing I can't stop and because you guys deserve a long chapter. Much love, 'til next week. -HuggieBearlovesImpala67


	11. Alphabet Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. We won't be posting for a little bit due to certain circumstances. Thank you for your patience and understanding. We love you and we'll update as soon as we can. Promise. --Love, iiCanDigElvis
> 
> Hey guys, it's HuggieBearlovesImpala67, I am sooooo sorry about not posting. I was grounded for a week, then my co-author got a job, it's been hell for this story. I have a general outline but nothing specific so if you guys want to see something happen, let us know in the comments please. Thank you so much for understanding.

  Sam took out his phone to text Dean and let him know he was taking the bus and hanging out with Cas today. It was a quiet walk to the bus stop and even quieter wait.  It had begun to get a little awkward from the lack of conversation, but Cas didn’t seem to be bothered by it. When the bus finally arrived, Sam paid for himself and Cas. The bus wasn’t full, thankfully, and they managed to find two consecutive empty seats to sit beside each other. When they finally sat down, Cas got a text from Michael, reminding him to check his numbers and asking him what time he was going to get home. 

  “Is everything alright?” Sam asked seeing Castiel stare at his phone as if a bit confused about the particularly small apparatus. 

  Cas nodded. “Yes, everything is fine. My eldest brother is prompting me to check upon my health and whereabouts.” Castiel typed back a response, letter by letter, unfamiliar with the small keyboard. Sam tried his hardest not to laugh at the struggling kid beside him. He would have offered to help but deemed it too intrusive. Castiel reached into his backpack’s pocket and pulled out his A1C Measuring device after putting his cell phone away. He pricked his finger and fed his blood onto the little strip, reading the numbers that showed a short moment later. The screen beeped and the number 92 appeared in a soft blue glow on the screen.

  Castiel then put the small machine away and took out his phone to text his older brother. Again, letter by letter. Michael quickly responded back a simple ‘okay’.

  Castiel stowed his phone away again and noticed Sam had his out, opened to the text messages between the two. The freshman furrowed his brows and adjusted his glasses clumsily. He seemed like a textbook nerd and for some reason, Sam found comfort in that. He felt as though it was up to him to keep Cas safe. Sam apparently was lost in thought as Castiel had asked him a question.

  “Why are you texting me? I’m right here.” Castiel asked, seeming profoundly confused. Sam chuckled and shook his head as he started to explain. “No, no. I just thought you might have wanted to know what your brother texted me last night.” He handed his phone to Castiel. “Just read down to the last message.” 

  Castiel did so, furrowing his brows as he focused on the small, lit up screen. It was quite a sight. After a moment, he returned the phone, looking more confused as if that was even such a possible feat. “I- I do not believe I comprehend the purpose of your late night discourse with my brother.” 

  Sam chuckled. “What part don’t you get? He texted me pretending to be you, then flirt with me. I’m pretty sure he thinks we’d make a cute couple. But I figured out it was him and he stopped texting me.”

  Castiel sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. “I apologize for my brother’s antics. Gabriel can be a bit…” He paused to think of a word. 

  “Forward?”, Sam assisted as Castiel nodded in agreement. 

  “Yes.. very forward. My apologies.” He thinks aloud. Sam just shakes his head.

  “Anyway, Castiel, you don’t need to apologize for your brother’s actions. I should be apologizing for Dean’s actions too. Like all the questions he was asking in the car the other day.” the words he spoke were loud and clear, as Sam spoke, but it didn’t look like Cas was even listening. Sam gently nudged the freshman.

  “Hey, you in there?” he asked tentatively. At the nudge, Castiel shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at Sam, slightly confused.

  “What would make a couple ‘cute’?” He asked suddenly. Sam raised an eyebrow in confusion.

  “What do you mean?” He asked, unsure where this conversation was going.

Castiel shrugged, “You stated that you believe my brother thinks we would be a ‘cute couple’. I’m not entirely sure on what you mean.” he explains in a neutral tone. 

   Sam swallowed hard at his question. “He’s talking about us. Dating, to start, but he’s definitely putting a couple together off the wrong tree. I don’t date guys. No offense to you, that’s just how I am.” He said and looked out the window as their stop neared. “Hey, this is our stop.” He was grateful for the subject change.

  The bus stopped, soon after, and a few others got off, along with Sam and Castiel. Sam led the way, going up a few levels of stairs, before reaching Jess’ apartment. Castiel stood back a bit as Sam knocked on the door. A few moments passed and the door opened, revealing a very worn-down, pale, and tired looking Jess. 

 She was wrapped in a blanket and had her pajamas on, one sock missing. “Hey, Sam. Hey, Cas.” She seemed happy to see them but a little surprised, too. “What are you two doing here?” She was more surprised that Cas was here than Sam. Sam tended to worry about her a lot. She stood by the door, not letting them in. 

  Cas answered. “We came to visit you, make sure you’re getting better.” Sam however just laughed. 

 “Nah, we came to give you hell since we couldn’t do it at work today.” he joked. Cas was confused at his statement but Jess laughed and he understood that it was just a joke. Or so he hoped. 

  Jess shook her head in humorous disbelief. “I’ll only get you sick if you stay.” Sam inhaled deeply, “Better. That way I won’t have to go to work either.” He laughed and Jess opened the door all the way. “Fine, come in at your own risk.” Sam went in and Cas followed.

  Sam gave her a big hug and then let her go. “Have you eaten anything yet?” he asked, already heading for the kitchen. She shook her head. “Not since breakfast, that made a return appearance about 20 minutes after.” She made a face at her own comment.

 Cas was standing awkwardly just inside the apartment and Jess smiled at him. “Make yourself at home, Cas. I was only kidding about getting you sick. I like to keep clean.” Her attention was soon brought back to the kitchen as Sam turned on the stove.

  “What are you gonna make, Sam?” She headed back into the small kitchen to keep an eye on him, not because she didn’t trust him, but out of force of habit. Sam smiled and moved to get a few things from the pantry.

  “I’m gonna make you some soup. My brother used to make it for me all the time. But he’ll never admit it because he’s stubborn. He would pretend the spoon was an airplane and made sure I ate every last drop..” His eyes glazed over at the memory. Dean had changed a lot and it made him sad that they weren’t kids anymore. He quickly focused on the task at hand to not think about it and occupied himself. 

  Jess noticed the way Sam’s attitude had changed so she decided to join Cas and make him less uncomfortable. He was currently sitting up straight as a stick on the couch, looking like he was going to die if he looked or touched anything in the apartment. Jess chuckled at him, “Cas it’s okay to relax. I won’t hurt you, though I can’t say the same for Sam..” she joked.

  Cas looked at her a bit confused. He  _ was  _ relaxed. “I can assure you I am relaxed Jess.” 

  Jess, however, wasn’t convinced and moved Cas to lean back on the couch and spread his legs just enough to be considered normal. She giggled because he looked way more uncomfortable in this position. “Just relax your muscles, you look so tense and it’s making me feel awkward.” She tried to instruct him. After a moment he relaxed his muscles and smiled awkwardly. She just giggled more and Cas decided to stay in this position to not offend her. 

  Jess tried to strike up a conversation with Cas while Sam finished up making lunch and dinner. “Food’s done!” Sam called out to them. Jess stood but Cas stayed on the couch, so she pulled him up. “I don’t plan on eating alone Cas, come on.” 

  He stood and they all ate and chatted. Well, mostly Sam and Jess, Cas listened. After a couple hours, it was about time for the boys to leave and so they said their goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And YES! I'm still accepting one shot prompts. Please comment or email me k.gutierre002@gmail.com


	12. Bloody Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry about the pun I made. Kudos/comment if you find it. This chapter may or may definitely contain some vulgarity. But you are all in the Supernatural fandom, so I’m sure you won’t mind. :) Besides, it’s only a snippet compared to all the other smuts you read, don’t deny it, we all know you’re one kinky son of a bitch. I was going to add a rape scene, but no triggers in this story, plus gang banging is hard to write. Maybe later. Anywhooooo……. I plan on doing GISHWHES this year so chapter 13 will be about a month from now. But don’t hold me to that. Also, there is a break in the middle of the chapter. I was gonna make 2 chapters but I thought it was going to be too small so I joined them together. You are welcome.

  Sam and Cas got back on the bus when they left Jess’ apartment. “So, Cas, want me to come back to school with you or want me to make sure you get home safe?” Sam had asked a bit awkwardly, considering how their last departure had gone. 

  Cas turned to him with those same intense blue eyes and shook his head. “My brother will pick me up from the University when I arrive. I believe it is best for you to head back to your own home.”

  Sam, however, wasn’t going to be swayed that easily. “It’s cool if you want me to wait with you. I don’t think it’s safe to be out on campus alone. Especially since it’s getting dark. Frats are hazing anything living for the next three square miles at least for the next month.”

  Castiel once again shook his head. “I will be fine. I assure you nothing will happen to me in the short expanse of time my brother arrives for me.” Sam sighed and nodded. Like Hell Sam would actually let Cas wait in the parking lot by himself. 

  Once the bus stopped in front of the school, Castiel insisted Sam stay on and return home. Sam stayed on the bus because of how persistent Cas was but felt very uncomfortable leaving him. Castiel quickly made the short walk from the bus stop to the parking lot and called his brother Michael since Gabriel was grounded. After a few rings, someone picked up on the other end. “Hello?”

 “Hello, Michael. I am waiting for you in the parking lot of the University.” Cas looked straight ahead into the empty parking lot. Michael replied, “Okay, don’t go anywhere, I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” They hung up and Cas just stood there, waiting. 

  After a few minutes, Cas could see a group of students walking. It looked as if they were approaching him, but he figured they would just walk past him. As they got closer, however, this seemed to be a wrong conclusion. Cas stayed still as he had been, not wanting to cause trouble.

  There were three people. One was short but he walked tall as if he owned the world and he wore all black. Another student was much taller than the first. He looked like the son of a large business corporation’s CEO. He looked respectable but was probably a dick. The third student in the group looked average enough, but there was something, evil about the way he was looking at Cas as they all approached him.

 The short one in black spoke up first. He had an apparent British accent. “Hello, kitten. Now what’s a fresh thing like you doing out here in the parking lot all by your lonesome, during Hell week?” he grinned. Castiel didn’t respond. He was socially awkward but he knew when to keep his mouth shut to avoid trouble. His lack of response made the taller one laugh.

  “Maybe he’s mute. Or deaf.” he made weird hand signals as if talking sign language but was only really waving his hands up in gibberish. “One thing’s for sure, he’s definitely gay. I mean, just look at him, he’s a baby in a trenchcoat. And Daddy’s left him all alone.” He laughed, as did the British guy, but it was the normal one that was silent that made Cas feel like letting Sam leave him alone was a bad idea. 

  Finally, the one with slightly glowing golden eyes spoke. “Why don’t you boys teach him how to respect his elders.” he crossed his arms because he was the one giving orders, not getting his hands dirty. “Crowley, you do the honors. Dick, you hold him down.”

 Cas took a step back as they both approached him, but the one in all black, named Crowley, took a swing that connected with Castiel’s jaw and sent him to the floor. As soon as Cas got on all fours and spit blood, Dick, the tall one, kicked his ribs and sent him sprawling on the floor again. Cas groaned in pain as he started feeling tears. Dick forcefully grabbed his shoulders and hauled him up as Crowley kept punching him harder and harder. Cas was wheezing when he heard someone calling his name and muffled footsteps running towards him. His vision was blurred but he could see Sam’s blurry outline run up to him and throw a punch at Crowley. Cas passed out then and didn’t know what happened after that.

. . .

  Cas inhaled sharply and groaned at the intense pain even the slightest movement caused. He tried opening his eyes but was only successful in opening one eyelid. The other was too swollen and painful to even try. He could hear movement on either side of him and he winced at the thought of it being another punch thrown his way. When nothing happened, he opened his good eye and blurry figures came into focus, as did his hearing. Someone was calling out his name. 

  “Cas? Castiel? You’re okay, you’re safe. You’re home..” It was Michael speaking. Cas could hear the words but couldn’t register their meaning. Home? How did he get there? Why did everything hurt? He had so many questions and little answers. He tried to speak but his voice was almost completely gone, at least temporarily. Cas realized Sam was sitting beside him, holding an ice pack to his own jaw. Then Cas noticed Gabe standing behind Michael, looking more like a worried mother hen than anything else. 

  Michael saw him struggle to speak and shook his head. “Don’t say anything, you need to rest. You were attacked by three frat guys in the parking lot. Sam came running to help because he said you told him not to wait with you. He got off at the next stop and came back to keep an eye on you.” Michael looked towards Sam thankfully.

  Sam just nodded, accepting the thanks. “I just didn’t think it was safe to leave Cas alone during Hell week.” He winced slightly at the pain coming from his apparent bruise on his jaw. Gabe frowned at him. “Thank you, but don’t talk too much either of you’ll never heal right.” Sam nodded at Gabe and looked back at Cas, he had gotten the worst of it. 

  Castiel looked down at all his bruises that were bandaged, but as he looked down, there was more pain so he decided to check his bruises when he felt better. He trusted his brothers to have checked him thoroughly. Michael continued his explanation as Cas and Sam seemed to have settled down. “When I pulled up into the parking lot, Sam was pummeling the tall guy, the short one on the floor already. I saw you on the floor and thought Sam had hurt you, too.” He admitted shyly. He felt stupid for having come to that conclusion. 

  “I punched him in the jaw out of anger, which again, I truly apologize,” he turned to Sam again, but his gaze fell to the floor again before returning to Cas to continue. “He yelled my name. And I realized he was your friend since he would have noticed the car and that I wasn’t Gabriel. So finally between Sam and I, we beat up the tall one as the third guy ran off. 

  Sam spoke up again, but softly so as to not move his jaw so much. “We left Crowley and Dick in the parking lot. Mark ran off when he saw Michael and we carried you to the car to bring you here.”

  Gabriel finished off so Sam could stop talking. “I was frantic when you both came in like this. So I got the first aid kit and we patched you up. You were still passed out.” There was a very long moment of silence as Castiel processed everything. After a few minutes, Sam looked at his phone to check the time and his missed messages and calls, all from Dean. He sighed and stood slowly. “I think I should head home now. Dean’s gonna kill me for being late, then kill me again for coming home bruised.” After receiving some confused glances from Gabe and Michael, Sam clarified, “My brother, Dean.”

  All three Novaks frowned at Sam’s statement. They all thought the same thing, that Sam lived in a terrible household and deserved so much better. Michael still felt guilty about bruising Sam but didn’t trust Gabriel enough yet to stay with Cas. “Gabriel, can you please take Sam home.” It was an order, not a question. Either way, Gabriel wasn’t hesitant to grab his keys, eager to have permission to drive.

  Sam shook his head lightly. “No please, it’s okay, Cas needs you, I’ll be fine on the bus.” But Michael would hear none of it. “Nonsense. I will stay with Castiel. Besides, Dean brought Castiel home once, and with the state you’re in, including the gratitude for helping our little brother, we owe you more than just ‘one’.”

  Sam didn’t want to argue with Michael so he nodded and said his goodbyes before following Gabe to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my other work. I've been feeling down and so I wrote the other one to vent a little http://archiveofourown.org/works/11700066/chapters/26344236


	13. Becky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what finally happens when Sam gets home? What about Gabriel? Will he meet Dean? Will they hit it off if they do? Is John home? Will John punch Sam? Will Dean punch him? Will JOhn punch Gabe? Why is this chapter called Becky? Will Becky punch him? Is Cas gonna be okay? WHY DID I TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE? Why do you have so many questions? arggggg......!? Anywho..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly so invested in this story that I thought you guys would enjoy a little something extra. In the link below, you will find Sam and Castiel's class schedules. I tried hard on making this really accurate in accordance with the story and there will be many references to it later in the story. It also will fit with their work schedules. Thank you for sticking with me. Leave a kudos and a comment. Love comments. And bookmarks/subscriptions make me excited! Much love and support from -HuggieBearlovesImpala67

[CLASS SCHEDULES](https://sassiecassies.wordpress.com/2017/05/29/sams-and-castiels-schedules/)

  Gabe pulled up into the apartment parking lot. It had taken them a while to get there since Sam was trying not to hurt himself too much as he gave directions. Once Gabriel put the car in park, Sam had his backpack on his lap and he was toying with his keys in his hands. Gabriel noticed his hesitation and felt bad about what he had said earlier. “Do you want me to go up with you?”

 Sam shook his head. “No. I can handle him. It’s my dad I’m worried about.” he looked towards the Impala parked a few spaces beside them. Gabe didn’t like that Sam was worried. “I can go up and explain if you’d like. It was just a misunderstanding anyway.” 

  Sam again shook his head and sighed, “He won’t listen if he’s drunk. Besides, it’ll only be worse if he figures out you’re gay. No offense..” Gabe raised his hands as if in surrender. “None taken. But just like you weren’t comfortable leaving Cas, I don’t feel comfortable leaving you. So get out of my car and let’s go.” He was smaller than Sam but feisty. Sam eventually gave in after a few more minutes of insisting and got out of the car, allowing Gabe to follow.

  Sam quietly put the key in the lock and turned it. Before he was able to turn the knob, the door opened to reveal a very disgruntled Dean. Thankfully, he hadn’t seemed to notice Gabriel’s small figure behind him. “What the hell, Sam? You’re out later than you said you’d be, you don’t answer my calls or texts, and what the fuck is that?” He noticed the coloring in Sam’s jaw of the bruise that was starting to form. “Why didn’t you call me if you were in trouble?! You know dad will kill me if anything happens to you. You had me worried sick!.. Get inside before Becky comes out.”

   Dean shifted away from the door to give Sam space to come inside. Sam was thankful this didn’t go too harshly and was glad when he realized his dad must’ve not been home. At this angle, Dean finally noticed Gabriel. He put on his protective older brother face and tensed slightly, as if ready to fight. “Who the fuck are you and why are you here?” Gabe again put his hands up in surrender.

  “Woah, calm down. I’m guessing you’re Dean, I’m Gabriel. Castiel’s brother. And who’s Becky?” Dean seemed to relax only the slightest bit. “What are you doing here, why should I care, and why does my brother have a sucker on his jaw?” Gabe couldn’t help but smile a little. Dean asked as many questions when it came to Sam as Gabe would ask when it came to Cassie. Gabriel’s smile only put Dean on edge.

  “You do care, or you wouldn’t be asking. I dropped off Sam after helping take care of his jaw. It was a misunderstanding and he should be fine.  _ Just like you _ . And  _ you _ can call me Gabe.” he winked at his last statement, then added. “And I still don’t know who Becky is.”

  Sam could be heard somewhere in the background giggling, “She’s our nosey neighbor.” He explained to Gabe. “She’s only a few years younger than me and she has a major crush on me. So if she sees me like this, she’s bound to tell Dad.” He moved around Dean to pull Gabriel inside. “If she sees you, she’ll tell Dad, too.”

  Dean turned to give him a not-so-efficient bitchface, but when he turned back around to face Gabe, he was blushing, hard. He tried to talk but his voice cracked a little so he cleared his throat and tried again. “Lo--Look, Gabriel. Thanks for bringing, uh, Sam home.” He was feeling very awkward about being hit on by a guy. “But I-I don’t swing anywhere near that direction.”

  This guy was even cuter when he was blushing and tripping over his words. Gabriel definitely liked him more than his average flirt victim. Most guys he just hit on to see their reaction to get a good laugh, but there was something different about this one. “Don’t worry about it.” Gabriel took out a pen and grabbed Dean’s hand before he could argue and wrote his number on the back of Dean’s hand quickly since his palm was sweaty. 

  Dean pulled away at the very last second when he realized what Gabriel was doing and scolded, walking away from the door and to the bathroom to wash his hand. Gabe winked at him and called out to him. “Call me.” Sam had been behind Dean before he had walked away and he couldn’t stop laughing. “Aren’t you grounded?” He finally told Gabe. 

  Gabriel frowned at Sam for reminding him. “I have my ways around punishments.” he looked back at Dean who had returned to the room. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t like to be punished.” Gabriel refused to  _ not _ flirt with Dean. It was way too much fun seeing him flustered. Dean simply walked away again, going into his bedroom. He didn’t need to take this. Sam walked up to the door smiling at how Gabriel made Dean act. “Thanks, Gabe. You should go home now. I’ve got it covered.” 

  Gabe nodded and walked out. “Alright. I’ll be a phone call away. And so will Castiel.” He added teasingly. Sam rolled his eyes and closed the door on him without another word. He was still smiling at how ridiculous this all was. He couldn’t remember the last time Dean was not completely sure of himself. He then turned to join his older brother in the bedroom. 

  Dean’s blush had disappeared completely from his face by then. Instead, he looked irritated that he still didn’t know what had happened to Sam. He went to the kitchen to get him an ice pack then returned to the bedroom and handed it to Sam. “What exactly was that misunderstanding Gabe-riel was talking about?” 

  Sam accepted it, despite not feeling a need to the cold compress. He didn’t miss the slight slip up when Dean said Gabriel’s name. “Nothing.” He didn’t want this to be too big of a deal because he knew Dean would want to hit someone for it and it was just an accident. Dean, however, wasn’t giving up that easily.

  “Sam, you are going to tell me what happened or I’m not helping you hide that from Dad.” Sam frowned. He knew Dean had makeup that would make hiding the bruise easier. Not because Dean used makeup, but because he was always getting into fights and covering the bruises up. 

  “Fine. Cas and I went to visit Jess. When we got back on the bus he said he was gonna wait for his brother at the school parking lot. I didn’t want to leave him there by himself, you’ve met him so you should know why.” Dean nodded knowing why Sam wouldn’t think of leaving Castiel alone.

  “So he got off the bus and insisted I stay on it. I did but I got off at the next stop to walk back just to keep an eye on him. When I got back he was getting beat up by three older guys. I had to step in to help.” He wasn’t finished explaining but Dean assumed what happened next. He wasn’t sure if he should be glad Sam was only trying to help, or mad that he got involved. 

  “You know better than to get into other people’s business, even though you’re good, two against three is never a fair fight, especially when Cas was already in too much pain to help you..” he scolded. Sam just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

  “No offense Dean but those guys didn’t even get a chance to lay a finger on me. I was doing pretty good until Castiel’s older brother got there. He’d never met me so he assumed I was helping beat Cas up and he punched me.” Dean was even madder now. 

  “Gabriel punched you? That son of a bitch is gonna pay for that.” He moved to stand, clearly angry, but Sam stopped him. “No, it wasn’t Gabriel. It was Michael. Michael realized I was only trying to help Cas and he took care of the other three. Two were left way worse than Cas but one got away. I helped Michael bring Cas into the car because he was unconscious and we went back to his house to get him fixed up and they gave me an ice pack, too.”

  Dean seemed to have accepted Sam’s explanation after a moment but pushed Sam down when he heard someone struggling with the door. They knew it was their drunk Dad trying to get into the house so Sam pulled the covers over his face pretending to be asleep as Dean turned off all the lights and did the same.

 Once John was inside, he went into the bathroom and stumbled into Sam and Dean’s room to check on them before going to his own room and immediately going to sleep, snoring loudly. When Dean heard him snoring, he let Sam know the coast was clear and Sam sat up to start his homework even though he’d have the whole weekend to work on it. He liked to stay ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally an explanation for I was gone for so long. I dropped out of college and I still live at home. Bad idea. I was and still am grounded, but at least now I have some internet. I was grounded for several reasons. Not just the drop out thing but also because I roleplay too much with one of my best friends. Apparently, I'm addicted to my phone. Anyway.. Long story short, Life's depressing but I'm back bitches!!


	14. Smiley Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Castiel gonna be okay? Do you /really/ have more questions? What happened to Cas (when he was a kid)? *Cough, cough* Why another chapter so soon? Will Dean go to the dinner? So whatever happened to Jess' cold/flu? WHEN WILL CAS AND SAM FINALLY HIT IT OFF??? Is Dean gay? (Okay, I don't really answer those last three questions in this chapter, but hey, I know you want to know already..)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting another chapter today because you have been really patient with this story and you deserve much more than I can give. You are all really special to me, whether you are reading this today, tomorrow, or a few years from now...

  The next morning the Novak residence was a little louder than Castiel ever remembered it to be, but that was probably due to how sensitive to everything he was at the moment. He turned his head slightly to check the time and regretted the movement instantly. He groaned in pain and that hurt too. It was 10:30 in the morning and that was the latest Castiel had ever slept. He couldn’t really move but he knew he had to suck up the pain to get anything done today.

  By the time he finally managed to sit up, Michael walked into the room. “Woah, where do you think you’re going?” He had a tray in his hands with breakfast and Castiel’s blood glucose monitoring device. “I need to finish my homework at the library.”

  Michael refused. “No way, you can find whatever you need online but you aren’t leaving the house in this condition. Now lay back down and get better. I brought you everything you need to help you heal faster and I gave Gabriel his phone back so you can call him for whatever else you might need.” He set the tray down on Castiel’s lap. “I really need to get to work now.”

 As Michael left, Castiel tried to check his numbers first, struggling but managing. He was very low and he could feel it. He sighed painfully and put the little machine away before starting to eat. Michael had brought him oatmeal which he was thankful for because he didn’t think he could eat too much solid food right now.

 At about exactly the same time, Castiel’s phone rang and Gabriel walked into the room. “Rise and shine baby brother!” Castiel winced slightly at the loud entrance. Gabriel grabbed Castiel’s phone and read the text message out loud. “Ooh. Message from your boyfriend. ‘Hey Cas, are you feeling any better today? -SW’ Wow, I had the same question for you.” He smiled and looked at Cas for an answer. 

  Castiel didn’t seem as enthusiastic as Gabriel today. “I feel worse than yesterday. I did not wake up in pain yesterday and when I was attacked I was too unconscious to feel anything.” 

  Gabriel knew he should be serious about Castiel’s condition especially since he was already battling his diabetes, but he needed to be light-hearted or it would be too depressing. He texted Sam back. “Better now that you texted me. ;) -CN” He read it out loud as he texted it, making Castiel frown in confusion. 

  “Did I not just say that I feel worse? And how can a simple text message from a friend possibly make me feel better?” Castiel scolded, much to his own pain. All he wanted to do was finish his homework and rest. Gabriel was not at all impressed though. “Cas we need to have a serious conversation about Sam. He obviously likes you or he wouldn’t have protected you yesterday.” 

  The phone rang again. “ ‘Hi Gabe. How did you manage to get Castiel’s phone again? -SW’ How does he even know it’s me?” Gabriel said, truly confused. He texted Sam back saying as much. Castiel finished his breakfast slowly. “Sam is just a friend. He doesn’t care about me any more than you do.”

  “That’s exactly what I mean! I’m your brother, I  _ have _ to care about you. He doesn’t, but he does anyway. He’s totally into you.” All this arguing was just making Castiel’s head hurt more than it should. Gabriel must have noticed and stood. “Fine, we can talk about this later.’ Castiel didn’t even notice that Gabe had taken his phone with him as he tried to fall asleep again. He could deal with his homework later.

  Gabriel went back to his own room and reread the messages. His last message to Sam read, “How’d you know it isn’t Castiel? -CN” Soon a response came. 

  “Well for starters, I don’t think Cas knows what a smiley face is. -SW” Gabriel laughed as he read the message and sat on his bed. Sam spent a week with his little brother and he already knew a lot about him. 

  “Touche, but he could learn though. Actually, this may come as a surprise but I have a serious question that I really need you to answer. -CN” Gabriel needed to look out for his little brother. He knew it was Michael’s job to be the responsible one, but he could be a concerned sibling, too. Especially when it came to his Cassie.

  “No Gabe, I’m not gay, and I’m not interested in your little brother. -SW” Gabriel couldn’t blame him for thinking that but this time he really  _ was _ serious. “I wasn’t going to say that. I’m being serious right now, which is a rare feat, so take advantage of the situation. -CN”

  “Okay. What do you /need/ to know? -SW” Gabriel replied almost immediately.

  “Have you seen my baby brother smile at all? -CN” Gabriel stared at the phone for at least five minutes. Sam was delaying with his answer which worried Gabriel a little. He knew that questions could have a million different implications but he just desperately hoped Sam said yes.

  “Now that I think about it, no. I haven’t. Why did you /need/ to ask me that? Is everything okay? -SW” Gabe didn’t know how exactly to answer that. He’d have to explain their situation to Sam but didn’t want to think he was spilling Castiel’s privacy. He thought it best if Sam knew anyway considering how invested he was in Castiel’s well being. “Well, not exactly. -CN”

  “Care to explain? -SW” 

  “Neither Michael nor I remember seeing Castiel smile since he was five. He was feeling way too sick and dizzy. We didn’t think much of it, but when his nose started bleeding, Michael convinced our Dad to take him to the doctor. Turned out that he had high blood pressure. It was very unusual because he was just a kid but the doctor said he had type 1 diabetes and he needed to be careful about what he did and what he ate. Everything seemed fine until about a week later. Castiel had another nosebleed and before we knew it, it had escalated and he had a stroke. Haven’t seen him smile since. -CN”

  Sam took at least another ten minutes or so to reply. “Wow. That is a lot for one person to go through. Especially at that age. He’s always seemed different but I figured that was just how he was naturally. And are you sure he hasn’t smiled? I mean is that even okay? Will /he/ be okay? -SW” Gabe appreciated the amount of care Sam showed for Castiel.

  “As long as he keeps taking care of himself he will be. He’s never really had any friends so meeting you was a blessing. I just wanted to know if you’d seen him smile. I’m sure you can be the one to bring my little brother back. -CN” This was getting a little too depressing for Gabriel, no matter how light he tried to make the topic. “Listen, I gotta give Castiel his phone back so will you do me a favor and not mention this to him? I know it’s a lot to ask but I prefer he doesn’t know that you know. -CN”

  “Okay. I don’t know if I can be the one to change him because like I said, I’m just a friend, but I can try. Can you tell him if it’s fine that I come over later? Just to check up on him, so don’t get the wrong idea. -SW” Gabriel stood and went over to Castiel’s room. He was sleeping so he figured Castiel would be okay with it. 

  “You can come over for dinner. Don’t forget to bring your brother. I think he likes me. :) -CN” Gabriel really wanted to see Dean again. He hoped he didn’t seem too pushy which was definitely a first for him.

  “I can’t promise you anything but I will try. See you later Gabe. -SW” Gabriel set Castiel’s phone down on the bedside table in Castiel’s room and left to let him sleep. Once out of his room, he used his own phone to text Michael that they were expecting company for lunch. He knew Michael would probably be home by then since it was Saturday, meaning it was Michael’s turn to make dinner. 

  Today was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already halfway done with the next chapter but please comment on what you would like to see in the future. Lots of love. -HuggieBearlovesImpala67


	15. Strippers and Pie. Don't Ask.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tying loose ends and prolonging the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the title of this chapter, but I honestly think it's my worst chapter. If this were tv, it'd be a filler episode, but it had to be done.

  Dean was woken up by a very persistent little brother of his. It wasn’t right to call him a little brother anymore since they were just about the same height but Sam will always be Dean’s little brother. He frowned as he sat up, having been woken up from a very explicit dream about strippers and pie. Don’t ask.

  “Dean. Wake up before Dad comes in here and makes me a new bruise..” Sam shook his brother until he was awake. He needed Dean to mask the now green-purple bruise on his jaw. Sam was proud of himself. As Dean put foundation on his face, he didn’t flinch once. Dean, however, had just barely enough time to put all his things away when their father walked into their room to wake them up. 

  “Oh, you’re already awake. Good. Dean, hurry up and get dressed. You’re coming to work with me today” Dean nodded. He didn’t dare oppose their dad but he really didn’t mind going to work with him. John had found a job at a local chop shop and Dean was good enough to come into work with John when there was too much work. Sam didn’t go with them because he had made it very clear that he wanted to focus on school. 

  “Dad, do you think you could drop me off at the library before you go? I have some homework I need to get done, preferably before tomorrow.” John looked at Sam and looked at him for a few moments. Sam panicked slightly, thinking Dean might not have done a very good job of hiding his bruise. John, however, just shook his head. 

  “I think I’m still a bit drunk from last night. Ask your brother cause he’s driving.” He had just finished his sentence as he tossed the keys to the Impala to Dean. Dean was happy to drive and looked towards Sam. “If you can be ready in five then yeah.” The rest of their morning was as routine as it could get.

  Once everyone was in the car, Dean dropped Sam off at the library and then left to work. At the library, Sam texted Cas to see if he was still okay. After that conversation, he thought it would be best to concentrate on his homework. He worked on two different essays and studied for his upcoming math test. Before he knew it, time had flown by fast. It was just about 5 o’clock.

  “Hey, Dean. Gabriel and Cas invited us for dinner. You don’t have to go but I want to check up on how Cas is. If you want to come, can you pick me up from the library? If not, I’ll just take the bus. -SW” Sam thought about it for a minute then decided he should check up on Jess, too.

  “Hey, Jess. Are you feeling any better today? -SW” He had barely sent the message when Dean replied. “I can take you. Dad is gonna stay after hours to work but I get off in half an hour. Just need to drop by the apartment to change. Wanna go home or should I pick you up after? -DW”

  Sam looked down at himself. Dinner with the Novaks was probably a formal event so he should change. “I think I need a change of clothes too. Just pick me up when you get out of work. -SW” After a few minutes, Dean replied with an okay and Sam was starting to worry about not getting a reply from Jess. He thought something might be wrong so he called her instead.

  Jess didn’t answer until the very last ring with a slightly out of breath voice. “Hello?” 

  “Hey, Jess. It’s Sam. I texted you but you didn’t answer. Just wanted to see if you were feeling any better?”

  “Oh, hey Sam. Yeah. Sorry, I was in the shower. I just managed to hear the phone ring so I ran to come pick it up. I told you it was just a simple cold. I’m fine. I just hope I didn’t get you or Cas sick. I don’t plan on letting either of you off of work  _ that _ easy.” She was teasing of course. 

  “I’m fine. It’s Cas I’m not so sure about.” The worried tone of Sam’s voice concerned Jess a little. “Well I warned you two about me being contagious-” Sam interrupted her. “Not about getting sick.”

  “Oh. Then about what? Is everything okay?” She started to sound worried, too. Jess didn’t really know Castiel as much as Sam did but he was starting to grow on her. “Cas was beaten up at school after we left your place yesterday. He was left unconscious but his older brother and I helped him. I’m gonna go over to his house to check up on him in a bit.” 

  He heard Jess gasp lightly. “Oh my god is he okay? Well, duh. Dumb question sorry. Umm, let me rephrase. What exactly happened yesterday?” Sam sighed and began explaining yesterday’s events to Jess, excluding Castiel’s diabetes. She needed to hear that from straight from Castiel. When he finished Jess was shocked at the cruelty of the frats and relieved that Sam had gotten there in time. 

  “Well, since you’re already gonna go check up on him, please tell me if he’s better. Tell him I want him good and new for work on Monday.” She teased again to make light of a bad situation. Sam appreciated it and agreed, soon ending the call. 

  It wasn’t long after that when Dean texted Sam and took him home. Dean showered and changed as Sam put away his things and put something more formal on. Once they were both adequately dressed, Dean drove them to the Novak residence. He took a little longer than he should have considering he got lost because he had only dropped off Castiel at home once. 

  As they got closer to the house, Sam texted Cas to let him know they were nearby. Castiel was not informed. “What do you mean you are almost here? -CN” Sam frowned as he got the message right when they were outside. Gabriel, however, was already outside, expecting them. 

  “You didn’t tell Cas we were coming?” Sam immediately reproached Gabriel as he got out of the car. Gabriel seemed to be paying more attention to the fact that Dean actually came in the first place. “It’s semantics, Sam. You’re here and so is your brother, so let’s just have dinner.” 

  “I told you to tell him.” He still didn’t like knowing that Castiel didn’t know he was supposed to come. Sam never liked surprise visits and he knew he wasn’t the only one. Gabriel was about to say something back to Sam, but when he finally turned to really look at him, he noticed something missing. “Are you healed already?” 

  Gabe moved closer to Sam and looked closely at his jaw. “Are you wearing makeup?” He found this very amusing. Sam just rolled his eyes. “Yes, Gabriel, I am wearing makeup. Dean put it on me to hide the bruise from our dad.” Gabriel seemed to be processing this information then easily put two and two together. 

  “So  _ Dean _ is the one who has makeup..” He smiled and looked at Dean in a whole new light. Gabriel  _ knew  _ this beautiful man was gay. Dean noticed Gabe’s expression and immediately shook his head. 

  “I only have it for the same reason Sam has it on. To hide bruises from our dad. And you know what? I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Gabriel immediately thought Dean was going to leave for sure now but he saw Sam and Dean share a look and he stayed. Gabriel wasn’t one to apologize so he simply led them inside.

  Michael was in the kitchen, finishing up dinner. Gabriel let Sam and Dean sit on the couch as he went to go get Castiel. Everyone was thinking the same thing. This is gonna be a long dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to prolong the suspense of the actual dinner. I want the next chapter to be really juicy. And really revealing.


	16. Amen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary, just awkward vibes.

  Sam, Dean, Gabriel, and Castiel were sitting at the dinner table quietly. They were waiting for Michael, who was serving everyone. Once the last plate was set, he sat down and looked around at everyone at the table. Gabriel had made sure they used the round table for dinner and he had everyone sitting exactly where they should be. Going clockwise, Michael sat at the head of the table, beside him was Gabriel, then Dean, then Sam, and finally Cas, who was on the other side of Michael.

  Michael smiled at Dean politely. “It’s nice to finally get acquainted Dean.” Dean tried to be polite but it just wasn’t his style, especially since Michael had hurt Sam. He didn’t think they were going to get along very well. “Well, I wish I could say the same.” Michael nodded understanding why there was tension between them. 

  “I truly apologize for the misunderstanding yesterday. I understand your disliking and I appreciate you accepting the invitation to dine with us.” Dean was left a bit speechless, making Gabriel and Sam both smile a little. Sam realized where Castiel got his rhetoric, although Castiel’s was much more chaotic whereas Michael was completely professional about it.

 “Where’s Father?” Castiel asked quietly, looking at Michael. He seemed weak and was very bruised. Gabriel had to help him down the stairs just to join them for dinner. Michael looked at Castiel and paused to think of the nicest way to say this considering they had guests. 

  “Father was,  _ enlightened _ . He is out of his writer’s block so he had to go to his study to write before it left him.” Michael turned to Sam and Dean. “He sends his greetings and welcomes you both to our home this evening.” Gabriel knew Michael was lying about their father even acknowledging the fact they had guests.

  Castiel accepted Michael’s rendition of their father’s absence without question and nodded as much as he could without hurting himself too much. Michael then closed his eyes and bowed his head. Castiel and Gabriel soon did the same. Dean already had his mouth full of food and he froze when he saw the Novaks presumably getting ready for prayer. Sam scolded Dean and they inclined their own heads out of respect for the family that had invited them to dinner. They personally weren’t very religious anyway.

  The Novaks had a tradition of taking turns for the prayer. Gabriel was glad it was Castiel’s turn today because Michael always made it way longer than it needed to be and Gabe was way too shy about his faith, considering his sexuality, to pray in front of their guests.

  “Thank you Lord for these fruits of thy bounty and may you endlessly bless those less fortunate. We thank you for our trials, may they bring patience and understanding so we may have the strength to bear our crosses. Forgive us and forgive those who harm us for they know not what they do. Bless this food and drink in the name of the Holy Cross. Amen.” Cas, Gabe, and Michael said amen at the same time and started eating. Sam and Dean were quiet as they ate, too.

  After a moment, Michael breaks the silence. “Sam. What are you majoring in?” Sam was caught off guard, mid-chew, so he quickly drank some water to answer Michael’s question. “I’m studying to be a lawyer. I’m a senior, already getting my BA in law, hopefully by the end of the year.”

  Michael seemed to approve of this. Gabriel was quickly getting bored of this small talk, only because he thought small talk would be of better use when directed to their more  _ handsome _ guest. “So Dean, what do you do?”

  Dean swallowed his food awkwardly, completely oblivious that there was going to be  _ any _ conversation directed to him. But Gabriel’s question seemed to get the attention of everyone at the table, excluding Sam. “Uh, I work part-time with my dad at a chop shop.” Michael frowned at this answer, he thought Dean was probably a lot like Gabriel. 

  “Is that all you do?” Michael wanted to know more and hoped Dean had more to offer. Dean, however, just nodded. “Yeah, for now. I’m technically in between jobs so I help out wherever and whenever I can.” Gabriel didn’t like it that his brother was  _ assessing  _ Dean, so he changed the topic. “Are you in between relationships, too?”

  Dean’s blush was hardly visible but he seemed to lose his appetite for the time being. “I’m not dating, and I don’t plan on it, either.” He said, giving Gabe a pointed look. Gabriel was not deterred, “For now.” It was a statement, not a question.

  Michael resumed his previous conversation of trying to get to know more about their guests. “Do you plan on doing anything more?”

  Dean was quiet for so long it was getting awkward. Gabriel didn’t appreciate the demeaning question directed to his potentially and hopefully, future boyfriend and Sam and Cas were smart enough to stay out of it. After it seemed like Dean wasn’t going to answer, he gave Sam an apologetic look and sighed. “I, uh, I hadn’t planned on telling anyone yet but I applied to take a few online courses at the local community college for this coming semester.” After having said that, he made a point of not meeting Sam’s gaze, pointedly looking at his food as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

  Sam, however, looked at Dean like he had grown another head, albeit a much smarter one. He had all but begged Dean to go back to school before so it felt wrong to find out like this. “And when were you planning on letting me know?” He felt excluded and it wasn’t a nice feeling. Dean just shrugged a little, still not looking at him. “I’m telling you know..”

  Sam sighed and tried hard not to roll his eyes. “We can  _ talk _ about this later.” He knew neither of them wanted to start an argument here. Dean fell quiet again, not prepared to get kicked out. Michael and Gabriel were in slight shock at this information and the small conversation in front of them. It again grew awkwardly quiet, except Castiel didn’t quite get that memo. “May we know which classes you enrolled for?”

  Everyone looked at Castiel, dumbstruck to his apparent inability to read social cues, which was just an expression that Castiel had gotten used to. No one honestly believed Castiel actually wanted an answer but Dean gave him one anyway because he wasn’t comfortable with silence. “I signed up for Basic English and Beginner’s Biology.” He felt stupid for saying it but Sam beamed quietly. Even though Dean didn’t tell him, he was glad his brother was trying again.

  The room fell quiet again beside the clatter of the silverware against the china plates. Sam couldn’t keep his eyes off of how bruised Castiel was and it pained him that he left Cas alone, regardless of having returned later. They were the only two people at the table who seemed to be eating slower. All for valid reasons, of course. “Are you feeling any better, Cas?” Sam spoke quietly, not seeing much need for volume since it was so frustratingly quiet and growingly awkward. Castiel barely nodded. “Better in terms of this morning, but not necessarily better than yesterday.”

  Sam was a bit confused at Castiel’s response. How could he be feeling worse today than yesterday? He voiced his thoughts. “What do you mean?” Gabriel answered to spare Castiel the pain that speech brought him.

  “What Castiel is trying to say is that yesterday, he didn’t wake up in pain. And when he was being beaten up, he was too unconscious to feel anything.” Castiel didn’t argue with the explanation because it was exactly what he had told Gabriel that morning. Micheal, however, frowned at him. 

  Sam accepted the explanation and nodded. “Oh, well, that makes sense.” Gabriel and Sam were on the same page about one thing though. They hated that the conversation kept dying between them no matter how hard they tried to keep it alive. Dean and Michael seemed perfectly fine with the food without conversation and Castiel was, unsurprisingly, unaware. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end. This chapter was turning out to be too long so I had to split the dinner into two chapters. Possibly three if all goes well.

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to post every Tuesday. If I know I won't be able, then I'll post Monday nights or I'll get my Co-Author to do it for me. On a different note.. Wanted to try Wincest (Sam/Dean/John) smut one shots by requests. Request in the comments please. Open to anything... _HuggieBearlovesImpala67


End file.
